Can't Reach
by Star Slightly To The Right
Summary: And they both promised they would never give their heart to another. AU
1. Chapter 1

**...**

**…**

He stood in front of the tombstone, hands tucked deep in pockets as the rain poured and poured onto his peculiar hair.

"Mother," he whispered.

No reply, no husky laughter, no long, flowing hair.

His eyes narrowed.

"Sorry,"

And he promised he would never give his heart to another.

**…**

**…**

She stood in his empty room, curled onto the bed, so tiny and fragile in the dull light. She cupped the shirt over her nose, inhaling deeply with her small nose as the tears thickened like the rain.

"Onii-chan," she whispered.

Her eyes filled once more.

"I'm so sorry…"

And she promised she would never replace him.

**...**

**…**

They had met through Tatsuki.

As Orihime sat in her home, knees pulled up to her chest, and Tatsuki sat next to her, both reaching for the popcorn as they watched the television.

"His name is Kurosaki Ichigo. He's pretty cool."

Orihime blinked as she raised the popcorn to her face.

_Kurosaki Ichigo._

And she thought of a strawberry.

**…**

**…**

Ichigo and Tatsuki sat in the café. He swirled his coffee lazily, sighing softly as he listened to the gentle jazz music towards the back.

Tatsuki raised her green tea to her lips and smirked, "Her name's Inoue Orihime. She's been my friend for years."

He glanced up at her and then away, detached.

_Inoue Orihime._

And he thought of a boring girl.

**…**

**…**

Ichigo stood near the lamp post, the sun shining high in the morning sky, one hand tucked in his pocket, the other holding the bag on his stiff shoulder. The clouds moved, huddled together, and watched over him.

He sighed heavily.

"Ichigo," he heard the familiar voice call behind him, Tatsuki.

Turning, his eyes met the ashen-hued gaze.

Ichigo stared.

Orihime stared.

And both thought,

_You are not who I thought you were._

**…**

**…**

_She is weird_, he realized. Really fucking _weird_, with dreams of robots and aliens and a pretty voice in pink lips that wrapped around spoons filled with red bean paste.

But she was beautiful, oh so very beautiful. Bright hair that flowed down to her waist and was wavy, yet straight and begging to be touched, framing her face gently with thick bangs, and ivory skin, a hint of roses in her smooth cheeks and mouth, and large, larger hazel eyes that stared at someone, so bright and diamonds that shined on her face, thick and long lashes that swept against her cheekbones.

He started to think that – maybe, just _maybe_ – she reminded him of his mother; so very gorgeous and bright and smiling all the time. His eyes tightened as he watched her grin at Tatsuki and Rukia, waving her hands in front of her as a blush ran across the silky cheeks. Slowly, she lifted her honeyed gaze and found Ichigo staring at her. Her blush deepened and he averted his gaze just as quick, something _tugging_ inside of him.

_No_, he thought harshly, _definitely_ not.

**…**

**…**

_He is weird_, she realized. Well, rather weird, with scowls that made her curious of what he was agitated with and firm lips that spat out curses with a cruel attitude, lips that also loved orange juice coming from a white straw.

But he was handsome, oh so very handsome. Bright hair – probably too bright for normal – fell over his forehead, over his intense, amber eyes that glared at you under heavy lashes, the straight nose, smooth bronze skin, and firm lips that scowled at any occasion.

She started to think – maybe, just _maybe_ – he was someone she could think of, someone she could become close to, if even a bit, as she watched him snap at people who messed with his friends and fight when he stood up for himself – his hair. Slowly, she lifted her gaze, watching as his chocolate eyes swept across the roof, and then settle on her. Quickly, she glanced down and continued to eat hurriedly.

_No, _she thought sadly when she felt his gaze leave her, disinterested, _definitely _not_._

**…**

**…**

They were _alone_ today.

The two were rarely alone, and when they were, Ichigo would leave quickly. Rukia had left, shouting something about '_Chappy'_, dragging Renji along. Sado and Ishida had left soon after that, claiming studying couldn't wait, and Tatsuki had had practice, therefore leaving the two redhead teens _alone_.

She didn't speak with him, and she kept her eyes down, but he missed her _fucking_ voice, and for some odd reason, he wished to hear her silly stories and watch her hair whip around her slender back.

Ichigo's hands clenched in his pockets, into tight fists. He grimaced when he heard her murmur something, counting off her fingers. Quickly, he placed his large hand on her small shoulder, yanking her to the side, just as she was about to walk right into a pole. She gasped sharply, and he released her.

Eyes locking, they both stared at each other, on the sidewalk, as if to say, _you felt that too?_

"A-Arigato," she murmured softly, licking her dry lips.

Ichigo followed the movement with a heated gaze before he looked back towards her eyes, "No problem. Don't get so distracted, Inoue."

"H-Hai, Kurosaki-kun!" She chirped nervously. With a grunt, he walked forward, posture slightly slouched and casual. Orihime followed behind him with a small smile, and together, they walked.

_I like that_, Orihime whispered internally as she stared at his serious face, _together. _

**…**

**…**

His anniversary was in a week.

Orihime stared down at the picture, and traced the handsome features.

_Sora-nii…_

She felt the tears, thick and crawling down her face softly, "…I-I'm…"

The hairpins attached to her shirt glowed against the dark.

**…**

**…**

"ICHIGOOO!"

The teenager glanced up from his plate.

"What the hell do you want, old man?"

"Onii-chan! Don't talk to Otou-san like that!"

"Just let them go at it, Yuzu. More for me."

"Karin-chan…"

"Don't forget. Tomorrow, after school, we're going to Masaki's grave. It's the anniversity."

"How would I fucking forget?"

"MASAKI~ OUR SON IS SO MEAN!"

"OLD GOAT, TAKE THAT POSTER DOWN!"

Ichigo sighed and glanced at the silly poster pasted against the wall.

_Okaa-san…_

He stood and walked to the stairs, all the noises stopped in the lively room.

"Onii-chan…" Yuzu trailed off softly.

"He's fine. Just becoming a man," Isshin put in with a surprisingly somber expression, "Let's eat."

**…**

**…**

The tears were thicker than yesterday. Orihime clutched tighter at her sides, digging her fingers in. Tatsuki-chan was busy today, Rukia-chan didn't know, she was _alone_, utterly _alone_ in her dreary world.

The setting sun spread across the empty classroom and swept across her body. She felt tired, very _tired_, and it made her stomach clench.

This feeling…

…_I am _lonely_._

The door slid open.

Orihime gasped sharply, her head shooting up, teary eyes meeting Ichigo's hard ones.

He paused and frowned heavily, eyeing her wet face.

"K-Kurosaki-kun…" She whispered, instantly wiping away her tears, "S-Sorry. What're you doing back here? Tatsuki-chan said you were very busy today."

Ichigo stared at her, one second, two, three…, "I was. It's over now. I came back for my books." As he walked forward, she waited for him to grab his things and leave. Slowly, she closed her eyes and listened to his footsteps.

Silence.

Her eyelashes fluttered open, and again, she gasped, jerking backward, "A-Ah!"

He stood over her now, one hand on her desk, the other tucked in his jean pocket. Orihime was wide-eyed, face wet and pink, long, thick hair framing her back and falling down her back. Ichigo remained where he was, dragging his deep, dark eyes across her skin.

"Ku…Kurosa—"

"Why are you crying?" He asked over her and their eyes locked - innocent, teary hazel meeting hard, burning brown.

Lowering her chin, she murmured, "It's none of your concern."

His eyes narrowed. "Really?"

"Y-Yes."

When he touched her, she jolted in shock, the familiar pressure of electricity pulsing through her at the contact. Their eyes stared into the others, her eyes growing on her pretty face, his dragging roughly across her heated skin. As he held her shoulder, her lips parted, the heated, overwhelming _heat_ scalding through the suddenly stuffy classroom.

"_Orihime_," Her name sounded deliriously delicious on his tongue and she tried to repress a shiver, tried to stop her heart from pounding, tried to break the irresistible eye contact, but she could _not_, "Are you lonely?"

Her mouth nearly fell open, her walls completely crumbled as he read her like a book, words clear on her face. Her heart increased in its fast, faster beating. Her lips opened again, and she stammered out,

_"Yes."_

He flickered his eyes down to her delicate neck, staring at the hammering pulse point, and her lips trembled as the gaze went back to hers, burning, scorching, turning her inside out in her broken world.

"K-Kuro—"

To her surprise, to her complete shock, he cupped her cheek, so hot under his palm, and tangled his fingers in the thick, long red-orange mane. He whispered the words that she'd longed to hear, but never knew that she did.

_"I am, too."_

Slowly, as if not to frighten her, he leaned down at the waist and tightened his grip in her hair. She was beginning to feel the heat rising inside of her as he pushed closer, and kissed her on the lips. Instantly, a living thing thrived through her, heat, so full and delicious that she couldn't help but allow it to take over completely. She whimpered, leaned back, as though to escape his onslaught of emotions.

He tugged her forward, one hand in her hair, the other going down to clench her waist. "Stay still," he breathed hotly against her lips and then bent closer, taking and giving everything she wished and wanted. Thick cords of electricity and heat trailed down her jaw and ignited through her body, pulling _something_ out, _something_ that she wished to keep wherever it was.

He tilted her head back as she pushed weakly against his chest. When his tongue entered, it was over for her. Sparks erupted as their tongues met, danced, and caressed the others. Orihime's darted around carefully, but Ichigo followed close behind, almost desperate to kiss her with his fullest intent. She didn't miss the desperation in the kiss, the frenzy of his lips, the urgency as he held her closer, deepening the kiss until she was gasping and whimpering under his lips.

She'd never been kissed before, she'd never thought it would be like _this_, but it was, and her heart felt like it would _explode_, explode inside her chest and _break_ her in two halves.

When he finally pulled away, continuing to keep a tight grip on her face and waist, she blinked, her long lashes fluttering. She wanted to ask, _why_, and she wanted to move away from the overwhelming _heat_ he emitted, but she did not, afraid he would be _gone_ and she would be _alone_ the next second.

"We won't be lonely," he swallowed heavily, eyes locking with hers once again, "If we're _together_."

Slowly, she raised a hand and touched the palm on her face, so large compared to her tiny one.

"H-Hai…"

**…**

**…**

_What am I doing?_

"Kur—"

_Don't speak. _

He kissed her again, devouring her words and protests. It would be better if she was quiet, if no words were spoken, if she just allowed him to hold her, touch the satin skin that he suddenly longed for. When he released her lips, he stared down at her heavily-lidded, silver eyes, crimson cheeks, and swollen, rosy lips.

He _liked_ this look.

It was undeniably sexy, and yet, she continued to hold the air of innocence, spread before him and his _darkness_.

He leaned down again, kissed her, tugged her bottom lip into his hot mouth, and she whimpered sharply, on the brink of pain as he released it. Sucking and biting until her lips were swollen and redder, her pink tongue playful and shy as it touched his. But she did not fight, and she lifted a small hand, and grasped his tangerine hair tightly.

Without warning, he broke the kiss and tried to stop the undeniable agony of being touched by this delicate, beautiful creature. He gripped her wrist and pushed it back down, above her head as they rocked in her blankets and bed.

"Don't," he grounded out.

He wanted to taint her, wanted to corrupt her, show her that the world wasn't all laughs and giggles and red bean paste. He wanted to see tears in her eyes and he wanted to see her on the brink of sanity. Maybe he was the corrupt one here, maybe he was the one who needed help. And maybe _she_ could be the one that helps with this.

"Don't touch me," he hissed, "Stand still."

Orihime gasped for air frantically and wiggled in his grip, eyes stinging with tears, "K-Kuros…" He was hot and pulsing against her thigh, and in return, she opened her legs, inviting him in thoroughly.

She appeared sweet and vulnerable under his larger, stronger, longer body. He moved closer, and he could feel the heat, even through the condom, and her heart throbbed against his, her large breasts pressed into his chest.

He kissed her again, and sparks flew through his mouth as her tongue found his automatically. When he released her lips, and trailed open-mouthed kisses down her delicate throat, she twisted and turned, and whimpered, whining like a child under his ministrations.

"_Dammit_," he hissed harshly against her hair as pinned her hands over her head, refusing to allow her to touch him. He did not want that, for he will loose control, it'd be angry sex, he'd be furious, and his walls would _crumble_ in front of this gorgeous, fragile woman. "I'll…" He swallowed thickly, "I'll be gentle."

Her hazel eyes, like sweet honey, shined deeply, and her lips trembled, "…Thank you," Slowly, she smiled, and it was soft and gentle and _beautiful_. He tightened his grip around her thin wrists.

_What am I doing?_

And in one thrust, he was inside of her. Her back arched like an elegant bow, and he groaned harshly, panting against her smooth, sweaty forehead. His body was in control, the blood pounding, his heart throbbing viciously. From tip to base, he was inside of her, inside of Inoue Orihime, the beautiful, innocent woman that turned peoples' heads and enough to make his mouth dry. Warmth erupted from her, and she clung to him, her mouth open in a silent scream, and he could not help but think that she was more _beautiful_ than any other times.

"I'm starting," he growled, grabbing up her full bottom and slammed deeply inside of her. She _screamed_, and he _groaned_, leaning back to watch them. He was inside of her, deep, and she was sucking him in eagerly, the liquids staining her inner thighs and sliding down his stiff member. His body quivered as bolts of heat rolled down his body, the sweat sticking to every piece of flesh and muscle as he laid over her, watching the emotions spread across her gorgeous, red face.

Thick locks stuck to sweaty, flushed skin and tangled under her head. Her eyes were closed, and he was glad for this. He did not want to look into her deep eyes, get lost, and wish he'd never done this.

Intense pleasure held him as her body relaxed and then tensed, growing even tighter than before. Toes curling in pleasure, he tangled his hands in his hair, growling against her cheek, whispering things he did _not_ mean, or he did _not_ want to mean.

_"Kurosaki…kun…" _She whimpered.

He was also thankful for this.

_Do not call me, Ichigo, because I'll…I'll…_

He cannot think of Tatsuki, he cannot think of _anyone_, not his mother – who'd be disappointed in him – and the rest of his family, friends, just this girl, and spread out underneath him, and her lips parted, whimpering his surname, whimpering for him to stop and then continue, and he would _not_ stop, he would _not_ stop for the world.

"Fuck," he hissed, "_Orihime_,"

Her eyes opened slowly, and he saw the tears, deep in her eyes, through the pleasure and lust, he saw the pain and he saw the raw of the anguish. She lied there, and she allowed him to take everything he wanted. He wished to ask, _why_, but then, she thrust her hips upwards and he slipped even deeper than before.

Neck muscles clenched and he pulled her hair, attacking her lips viciously.

She tried to pry her hands free, but could not.

"L-Let me…"

"No," He snarled, "No. Stay there. Just…Let me…" He panted against her lips.

Somehow, he knew she understood.

And that night, he began to learn every _curve_ and every _line_ of Inoue Orihime.

**…**

**…**

"Orihime?" Tatsuki glanced up when she saw the wave of amber locks. Slowly, the hazel eyes looked up curiously, wide eyes flickering. "Are you alright?"

Slowly, the redhead _smiled_, "Of course, Tatsuki-chan."

Tatsuki's eyes narrowed, but she watched as her friend walk past her.

_What the…?_

**…**

**…**

The class door slid open, Ishida said hello, Sado gave a thumbs-up, and Rukia grinned, waving next to Renji.

Ichigo slowly looked up.

There _she_ was.

Orihime swallowed as she entered the classroom, but did not glance in his direction.

"Oi, Inoue,"

Instantly, her eyes flickered to him. _Something_ passed, one heartbeat, two, three…, "Yes?"

"Good morning."

Ishida quirked a brow at the strange behavior between the two.

"…"

"…"

And then she beamed brightly, "Ohayo, Kurosaki-kun~!"

**…**

**…**

_It was not perfect_, he realized, _but it's better than being _alone_._

**…**

**…**

**I hoped you like it. In the near future – hopefully – there is going to be one more chapter of this, probably two to wrap it up. My first short story, yay! This story is mostly of being together, but unable to love. I remember my sister had that problem, thankfully I have never gone through it. Hope I never will…**

**Review for me, please. Love your support.**

**-Star **


	2. Chapter 2

**…**

**…**

_Don't look. _

His hand twitched.

_Don't look._

He glanced at the window – a bright sky.

_Don't look, _dammit_. _

But his eyes flickered up from the desk.

Long russet hair that fell down a slender back. She sat a few chairs away, to the right and one up. She was listening intently to Ochi-sensei and scribbling on the notebook in front of her. Ichigo's eyes narrowed as they travelled down her slim, curvy body – the body he'd explored just a week ago.

Sweat began to form on his tense form. It'd been too long for him. He was like an addict, a stalker. He watched her throughout the day, thought about her at night, and wrapped his hand around his cock every night until he was able to fantasize about her under him. It hurt, it really did. It hurt to fucking think about her, and imagine her lips pressed against his. His heart stung and his mind tried to reject her, but his body thirsted for the girl.

It surprised him when she turned her head, and glanced at him out of the corner of her hazel eyes. Their gazes locked for a split second, but it was enough to make his heart speed up and his mind to fog over. He watched with rapt attention as a hot, crimson blush ignited onto her face and spread down to the column of her neck. She whirled her head around the next second, her hair fanning around her slim shoulders and Tatsuki glanced at her friend in worry. Quickly, she looked over at Ichigo, but he hurried his eyes to the window, avoiding all stares of Tatsuki or any others.

_They don't need to know._

He clenched a fist.

_It won't happen again. _

**…**

**…**

Rukia crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the lockers.

"So you see it?"

The black-haired turned her head to see Tatsuki holding her bag of lunch, and a hard expression on her features.

"It's been a week. Who wouldn't see?"

"That's what I thought."

Rukia pushed off the wall and nodded her head, "Something's up with Ichigo."

"And something's up with Orihime."

They both stared at each other.

"And what do you think it is?" Rukia asked, crooking a brow.

"I don't know, but I'm sure as hell gonna find out."

**…**

**…**

Lunch time.

On the roof.

Keigo danced around, laughing and going on and on about how a first-year spoke with him this morning – a girl. Ishida kept his nose buried in a book and sat beside Sado, who casually and quietly ate his lunch. Mizuiro was slightly interested in what Asano-san was saying, but usually glanced at his cell phone, and Renji promptly stuffed his face.

Ichigo was quiet.

Orihime was quiet.

Tatsuki and Rukia sat between the two, as per usual, and kept glancing at the redheads. Orihime looked out towards the sky, cupping her soft cheek with one small hand and Ichigo kept his gaze safely away, sipping his juice box with a chewed-up straw.

"Inoue-san? Aren't you going to eat?" Ishida asked, but firmly kept his gaze on his book.

Orihime jolted at her name and glanced down at the unopened bento in front of her. With a pretty blush and nervous smile, she shook her head vehemently, "I-I'm not very hungry, Ishida-kun."

"You said that yesterday." Renji put in, pausing from picking up his chopsticks.

The blush deepened and Ichigo stared out of the corner of his eye. Tatsuki did not miss this. Before she could snap at him, he murmured quietly,

"You should eat."

Orihime's head snapped up and her wide, wide hazel eyes met his. He was staring at her through narrowed eyes and thick lashes, chocolate brown that went so well with his bronze skin. Her plush lips parted and she could vaguely remember that he liked to bite them. As she turned crimson under his gaze, he reached across the table and shoved the bento into her hands.

"Eat already before lunch ends. You're small enough." His tone was casual, but everyone could hear something underneath it. Ishida pushed up his glasses, Keigo stopped dancing, Mizuiro paused from his texting, Sado silently watched, Renji blinked at the tension, oblivious, Rukia shifted in her seat, and Tatsuki flickered her eyes between the two.

Slowly, Orihime reached out and broke her chopsticks in two, "H-Hai!" She agreed with a small, pretty smile. Tatsuki watched as a _look_ passed across Ichigo's face before he smothered it down and averted his gaze. It was silent for a few moments as Orihime began to dig into her lunch.

Suddenly, Rukia hopped up and slammed her slim hands on the table, "We should form a study group tonight!" She proclaimed loudly.

Ichigo and Orihime looked up curiously in sync at the petite girl.

Keigo grinned, "Anything for you, Rukia-chan~!"

"What?" Renji scowled, "No way." With a roundhouse, he was on the floor and hollering out his indignation. Rukia lowered her foot and crossed her arms over her chest.

"It'll be fun. A couple of snacks and we can study for the test next week, right?" She glanced towards Tatsuki for assistance. Luckily, the dojo champion caught on and also stood, smiling jovially.

"Yeah! It'll be fun! We haven't done that since first year!" Placing a hard hand on Ichigo's shoulder, she shook him rather roughly, "Right, Ichigo?"

Ichigo sweat-dropped as the fires of Hell erupted from her, seen easily through her smirk, "Y-Yeah…"

Ishida nudged up his glasses again and put down his book, "I guess that is acceptable."

"…I'm in," Sado nodded.

Renji croaked his own reply, "Y-Yeah…"

"Good!" Rukia pounded a fist in the air, "Then it's settled. Inoue," she tapped the girl's shoulder, "your place."

The amber-haired girl grimaced and looked over at the group, "Eh?" Rukia then explained briefly of the plans as Tatsuki sunk back down to her seat. Sending a glare to Ichigo, she sneered up her lip.

Ichigo blinked and then looked away deliberately.

_Shit._

**…**

**…**

"This shit is boring," Renji decided after two hours.

"…Meh…" Sado shrugged his giant shoulders, looking quite ridiculous on the floor, propped on the small pillow he was assigned to sit on.

Ishida moved onto the next Geometry question, "If a train is leaving at four o'clock in the morning—"

"What kind of train leaves at four o'clock in the fucking morning?" Renji snapped, growing rather frustrated with this all. The next second, a book was lodged at his head, and he fell to the floor.

"Boke, pay more attention in class," Rukia nearly growled, glowering at him from the other side of the kotastu table, beside her orange-haired friend.

"Ow…"

"Anyways," Tatsuki prompted heavily, rolling her dark eyes, "Let's try to focus." Sliding her gaze to Ichigo, she watched as he stared at the textbook in front of him, uncharacteristically quiet the entire time. "Ichigo, what do you think?"

The orange-haired glanced up and shrugged, "What does it matter?"

"Asshole," Tatsuki quipped, and Ichigo glared at her.

Sighing, Ishida stood. "I believe it's time to take my leave." He grabbed up his jacket. Chad also stood and slipped on his shoes. Ichigo's eyebrows went up as did Orihime's eyes.

"E-Eh?" The first thing she'd said all evening, Rukia noted, "Sado-kun? Ishida-kun? Where are you going?"

"Out for ramen," Ishida replied easily. As they left the home, Sado gave a quick thumbs-up. A few seconds of silence passed and then Rukia was up next.

"I should probably head home, too!" She exclaimed quickly, "Look at the time!" And she stared down at her naked wrist with an innocent look of surprise.

"You're not wearing a watch," Ichigo deadpanned, but she did not listen. Instead, she grabbed the back of Renji's shirt and dragged him to the door. He flailed and kicked, growing upset by the predicament. One more wave and Rukia and Renji were gone out of the door. It was silent again before Tatsuki was also up, and Ichigo and Orihime watched in shock as she grabbed her things as well and ushered towards the door.

"T-Tatsuki-chaaan~ where are you going?" Orihime questioned, grasping at the straws now.

"I have to pee!" Tatsuki declared as she swung open the door.

Ichigo's eyebrow twitched, "Outside?!"

"Yes! Goodbye and happy studies!" She hollered over her shoulder and slammed the door after her. Again, it was silent in the small living room, the two quiet and tense. Orihime was confused for the first few moments – her friends had left so quickly. It had already dawned on Ichigo. Every one of his friends was idiots.

Suddenly, across the table from Ichigo, Orihime stiffened and her eyes grew large on her face as she hesitantly glanced at Ichigo. He was watching her as well, the suffocating discomfort in the room only increasing when their eyes met. Hastily, Orihime averted her gaze as the blush swept across her soft cheeks and she twisted her fingers into her short skirt.

No words were said, and Ichigo decided none were needed at a time like this. Minutes passed, and he slowly tucked his books into his back, asserting that his time with the redhead was over. Every time he looked at her, he saw the red face twisted in ecstasy and the hair twining into his long fingers, stretched around him, and begging, with soft whimpers that kept him up at night—

"K-Kurosaki-kun."

_Shit._

He did not answer, and he did not have to.

"I-I-I wanted to talk with you…"

His eyes narrowed.

"Last week…" Carefully, she raised her large honey eyes to his chocolate hard gaze, "W-We…We…"

"Had sex." Ichigo supplied bluntly.

Orihime gasped sharply and the blush ran down to her neck.

"N-No—"

"Yeah. We did," he insisted, almost stubborn with the fact, "Why're you bringing this up?" He questioned when she continued to flush and fidget, "Did I hurt you?"

Quickly, she waved her hands in front of her, "N-No way!" She cried before she lowered her voice, "It's just…What happened between us was…" She bit her bottom lip and Ichigo could remember when he did too, "We shouldn't do it again." She whispered it softly, should have been too softly for him to hear, but he did.

His eyes narrowed into tight slits, "What do you mean?"

"I-I…" She gasped again when he shoved his book bag aside, "I don't want to be hurt. Not by anyone…Not again, Kurosaki-kun."

"I'm not going to fucking hurt you." He did not like cursing at her, but she confused him and she twisted his world until he did not know which way was left or right.

"How do you know that?" She whispered, her tone soft and upset. He didn't want that.

_Fuck._

"Because we're friends, right?" The question was quiet, but she heard it. Her teeth dug into her bottom lip even harder.

"Friends…Friends don't do those kinds of things, Kurosaki-kun." She murmured.

"And why not?"

_Why in the hell am I arguing with her?_

Really, to him – a small part of him – it didn't make any sense. He should've been happy that she wanted to end things, start a clean break with him, but he was _not_. He couldn't admit it to himself, but he liked her under him, he liked her thick hair, he liked her dangerous curves, and he liked her small, gentle smiles with soft words. He should _not_ like all these things, but he _does_.

"It's better," she continued, breathing out shakily, "if we do not do it again. And stay friends, like we are now, right?" He watched as her slim eyebrows shook and then pushed together, creating a small wrinkle on her forehead, "Because I feel," she tightened her hands in her small, school skirt, "I feel _wrong_ when I do these sorts of bad things…Because I know," she met his eyes, "there is no way you will love me."

_Love?_

He clenched his jaw.

Something in his chest throbbed.

"So please," she whispered, "L-Let's just stay the way we are."

It was silent.

Hesitantly, Orihime dragged her stinging eyes up to Ichigo and was shocked at what she saw. She could not see his eyes – his head was downward and the heavy locks were falling over his dark, smoldering gaze. His muscles clenched and unclenched under his open gray sweater, and the thick cords of his neck pulsed slightly as he clenched his jaw tightly.

"K-Kurosaki-k—"

"Fine."

She inhaled sharply.

His eyes rose to hers.

Liquid, molted amber that erupted fires within her locked with hers.

"I…"

"Fine," he uttered again, speaking through tight teeth, "We'll stop."

The weight of the world pried off her slim shoulders, but her chest felt heavy, her brain was fogged, and she felt restless in the need to find out what was wrong with her head. Quickly, jerking, she nodded.

"T-Thank you, Kurosaki-kun."

"Whatever," he stood the next second and scooped his bag up with him.

"You're leaving?" She whispered, suddenly distraught by the new change of events.

"Yeah," he muttered, continuing to keep his gaze from hers now, "We're _done_."

Her eyes widened and then stung. Her chest became heavier, _my heart_, she realized vaguely.

"W-What?"

He turned away and ran a hand through his thick, messy hair, "We're done, aren't we?"

"No!" She cried, standing awkwardly and clumsily, "I-I didn't say that. We c-can still be friends, Kurosaki-kun and it'll be as though it never happened and we will—"

_"No." _

The tears were beginning to overflow, but she refused to let them go in front of him.

"Kuros—"

"No," he repeated, even stronger, "I don't want that."

Their eyes met again.

The room _tipped_ and _turned_ over for them both.

"See you around, Inoue."

Her name – like _that_ – sounded so _wrong _at the moment.

As he slipped on his shoes, she rushed to the door and stood in front of it, blocking it, before he could _leave_ her behind and _never_ look back. He paused a few inches from her and his scent overrode her senses. Still, she tried to stay strong on trembling legs and weak knees.

Her tears did not affect him like he thought they would. Instead, they twisted something inside of him, and made him curse under his breath.

She reached out a shaking hand towards him, "Y-You can't—"

"Dammit!" He growled, taking a rough hold of her wrist, "Don't _fucking_ touch me!"

She gasped at his shout over her and she cowered backwards, the tears slipping down heavily over red cheeks. She continued to hold eyes with him though, watching as they narrowed, widened, and then slid down her wet face, and then – _finally_ – her lips.

And he _attacked_ her.

Cupping a cheek with his free hand, he yanked her face to his and _kissed_ her. She did not fight and he took complete advantage of this, biting into her bottom, swollen lip harshly before delving his way inside her hot mouth. She was sweet and pliant under him, just like her body, and he heard the soft noises coming from her delicate throat.

Suddenly, her clothes were constrictive and annoying as he tightened his grip around her wrist, pressing it against the door behind them. She was trapped under his long, strong body as he kissed her, tongue thrusting in her mouth, delicious and overpowering, sending her into a frenzy as the air grew hot and irresistible. As he pushed her further into the door, he released her wrist and grabbed a fistful of her long, thick hair, balling it into his hand to kiss her even harder. To this, she whimpered and wiggled beneath him, her thighs coming together to stop the onslaught of passion between her legs.

Her willpower was gone and she could not think when she caught his scent and felt his powerful muscles pressing into her. He was a vicious craving – like her beloved red bean paste – that could not be stifled. She wanted more, _everything_, from him and only him.

She allowed him to take what he wanted from her mouth, laving his tongue against the top lip, and she craved to feel skin on skin contact, just as before. It had been too long for them to be away from one another. Again – just as last time – she reached out to touch him, his face or neck, but he caught her wrist, both, and hauled them over her head, keeping his grip tight.

Orihime cried out and wiggled, growing rather flustered with the turn of events. Her eyes snapped open and found his watching her heatedly, dragging over the flushed cheeks and dazed gaze. Her eyes begged him to let go, and he denied it.

Slowly, he began to rock his hips into hers and she gasped, her head tipping back against the door as the waves of pleasure swept across her being. The air was even hotter now, even more tremendously delirious.

_Clothes. Too many. _

He must've thought the exact same thing because his lips left hers and he growled low in his throat. Eyes dragging down to her heaving breasts, he leaned down and pulled her red tie off with his teeth. When that was done, he released her wrist, and shot her a glare, clearly telling her _do not fucking move_. She kept her arms up, bent at the elbows, and did not touch him, already anticipating his next move as her thighs rubbed together restlessly.

He yanked off her gray, constricting sweater and then turned his attention to the white, long sleeved shirt. He pulled a part three buttons before growing frustrated and ripped his way down the middle. The white buttons flew everywhere and scattered across the wooden floor. Orihime couldn't bring herself to care as he cupped a breast firmly and rolled the nipple through the bra.

She cried out, keening as the sensations bottled up and she arched into his touch, desperate for anything he had to offer. Her mouth fell open as he pinched her right nipple and twisted the left. Quickly, he leaned down and thrust his tongue into her sweet mouth, urging her tongue to dance with his. Sparks flew as he released one nipple and trailed it down her flat stomach – clenching underneath his rough fingertips – and slipped under her small skirt, hurriedly finding the place that was lit on fire.

_I won't stop._

She blinked.

_If he touches me there…_

He bit her bottom lip again.

_…I won't be able to stop._

The world came back in little specks of light, and without warning, she pulled away from the searing, hungry kiss. Her thighs clamped together, "N-No!"

Ichigo pulled back and panted, also flushed and a bit sweaty from their actions, "W-Wha…?"

"Don't," she whispered through her swollen, well-kissed lips. Slowly, her mind became clear and her limbs finally gave out. She stumbled a bit to the right before sliding down to the floor. She silently stared up at him, her chest heaving. Somehow, she'd unbuttoned two buttons in his shirt and his eyes were dark, predatory, with a hint of _something_ she wished to figure out.

"Orihime—" he reached towards her.

"No!" She cried, trembling, "N-No…we can't…"

He slowly crunched his hand into a fist and pulled it back to his side.

"Please…" She continued softly, the tears coming and thickening. "_Please_."

No more words were needed as he picked up his bag and opened the door. It slammed after him, and made Orihime flinch. She whimpered as the pain erupted against her chest and she balled her hands feebly against her eyes, wailing out her anguish.

From across the room, Sora's picture smiled softly from his shrine.

**…**

**…**

The door opened and closed.

Kurosaki Isshin paused from his dancing and glanced over his shoulder, curious.

"Ah! Onii-chan!" Yuzu exclaimed happily. "You're home."

The boy did not answer, instead slipped turned away.

"Ichi-nii? How was school?" Karin tossed in carelessly, lazily, "This Old Goat told us you did a study group with Tatsuki and the others."

No response.

"ICHIGO, MY BOY~ WELCOME HOME!"

He lunged towards Ichigo, arms ready for a hug, only for a harsh, brutal punch to land in his cheek. Isshin instantly felt the difference and flew into the ground, creating a resounding _crash_. Yuzu gasped and Karin's eyes widened before flickering over to their older brother.

They finally saw his face. He was panting and his face was lined with sweat. His hard, scowling features were twisted with fury – _and pain?_ Karin wondered as she watched her sibling.

"Otou-san!" Yuzu cried worriedly, hurrying over her father's side, "Are you alright?"

Isshin sat up with great difficulty and cupped a hand in front of him, spitting out the metallic taste, blood splattering onto his palm. Yuzu cringed and her eyes grew large on her pretty, small face.

"Ichi-nii…" Karin did not even know what to say.

The teenager breathed in raggedly as the agony _bloomed_.

_"Fuck." _

He was back out of the house the next second.

The door slammed shut behind him.

**…**

**…**

"Do you think it was a good idea to leave them alone?"

Rukia, Tatsuki, and Renji strolled down the sidewalk all together – Rukia's arms crossed over her chest, Tatsuki frowning, and Renji's arms thrown over his head, a pocky between his lips.

"Who cares?" Renji quipped, "They were getting on my nerves."

"Shut up," Rukia snapped at him.

"I'm not sure," From Tatsuki's tone, Rukia glanced back at her. The dojo champion was staring at the ground, still, and her frown deepening, "It's never been like this, neither with Orihime or Ichigo. They didn't talk a lot, but…Ichigo was always really protective of Orihime and Orihime was really sweet to Ichigo. They were never awkward or tense around each other."

"But they barely talked," Renji retorted.

Softly, Tatsuki smiled, "They didn't need to. Orihime and Ichigo are very much alike."

"Tch!" Renji scoffed.

"I'll speak with Ichigo," Rukia offered, mulling it over, "I've known him the longest."

"And I'll talk to Orihime. She needs me, I'm sure," Tatsuki nodded alongside her black-haired friend.

"And I'll keep out of this shit," Renji remarked, rolling his eyes to the sky.

"SHUT UP ALREADY!" Rukia and Tatsuki snapped at him.

"Hai, hai…"

**…**

**…**

**I hope you liked it. Turns out, it might end up being four to five chapters. Still not sure, but definitely no more than five. I like it short and sweet, even though this chapter was almost four-thousand words long. Anyways, they're both idiots – Ichigo and Orihime. **

**Orihime's a woman, which means she has that kind of intuition. She doesn't know that she loves Ichigo yet, and even if she did, she wouldn't want to be his fuck-buddy every time he saw her. That's why she thought it was better to end it that way. Ichigo is just hardheaded and doesn't realize yet why he exactly needs her around. **

**You know how they both can be. **

**Review please. It makes my day.**

**-Star**


	3. Chapter 3

**…**

**…**

"It's silly, isn't it, Nii-san?"

Silence.

"That I would fall for someone like this."

The tears thickened, and he did _not_ reply.

"I…I'm so silly."

Orihime wiped the back of her hand against her wet cheek and Sora's picture _watched_ as she fell apart from the seams.

**…**

**…**

It was raining again.

Tatsuki tapped her foot impatiently, the yellow umbrella over her head. Her friend was late, it seemed. Tightening her hand around the handle, Tatsuki glanced back and forth, searching for the redhead through the thick droplets.

There was a flash of lightening.

Tatsuki's eyes widened and glanced to the right.

"O-Orihime?"

The girl did not respond to her name and continued to walk. Without further instruction, Tatsuki took a hold of the girl's slender shoulder, her jaw tight.

"Orihime!"

Slowly, the redhead turned, and her large honeyed eyes met Tatsuki's. The black-haired flinched back, releasing the shoulder. The girl's eyes were enough to make Tatsuki's stomach churn.

"Tatsuki-chan. Gomen ne. Were you waiting for me?"

Tatsuki's eyes tightened.

_I am going to _kill_ that orange asshole. _

The umbrella fell. Orihime blinked in surprise as Tatsuki grasped both of her shoulders.

"What happened?"

It was silent for a few moments, Orihime staring at her best friend innocently, but Tatsuki refused to release her or break eye contact.

Finally, Orihime murmured, "I don't know what you mean—"

"Dammit, stop lying to my face!" She shook her by the shoulders, "I'm no idiot! It was _him_, wasn't it?"

A look passed over Orihime's face before she smothered it and gave a forced smile, "Tatsuki-chan, we have to hurry to class or we'll be—"

"_Orihime_," the way she said her name had the redhead pausing, "Orihime." To Orihime's surprise, the dojo champion smiled softly, "I told you I would always protect you, keep you safe, and I wouldn't allow you to get hurt by anyone else." She pushed back an amber, sodden lock, "So it's okay to tell me. I won't be disappointed."

The rain continued to fall.

After a moment's silence, Orihime backed away from her friend, giving another soft, forced smile, "What're you…" her voice shuddered and her eyes wavered, "I-I mean…" The tears came without warning. Orihime's bag fell onto the wet sidewalk, and she cupped her hands over her weeping eyes.

"Orihime…"

"I…I tried so hard…Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime's slender body _shook, _"I tried…"

Placing her hand on the girl's head, Tatsuki sighed, "I know."

**…**

**…**

_It's raining_, he thought sourly.

It had been raining when his mother died.

There was no real surprise that Keigo was stupid enough to approach him with his darkening mood, but that'd been settled all too quickly. The brunette had hit the ground in less than a millisecond and Mizuiro had decided it was best to keep his distance. Sliding into his desk, Ichigo decided today was going to go downhill. He could already feel it in the air.

His thoughts, of course, swarmed back to the main problem at hand. Inoue was probably _crying_. His eyes tightened at the thought. After leaving her, he felt like he left his own self behind. When he left from home, it didn't stop him from rushing to his mother's grave, asking questions that would never be answered. Now it was raining, as though to show the pain radiating between his world and the next.

Why couldn't it be simple? He knew, he _fucking_ knew nothing good would come from this – _this thing_ they had created between them, _this_ undeniable force of attraction and understanding that would run deeper than any friendship or stupid family blood. They were friends, weren't they? And she had said,

_"Friends…Friends don't do those kinds of things, Kurosaki-kun."_

His jaw clenched tightly.

He wasn't an idiot – no matter how many times Rukia and that _prissy_ Ishida said it. Sex was a physical thing, but he knew it spurred on emotions. He was a cruel bastard; taking advantage of her like that, breaking the seal that made her available to someone else. He promised his mother, a long, long time ago that he would not give his heart to another, that he would not replace her.

_"Because I know there is no way you will ever love me." _

He was truly a cold, sick asshole.

Suddenly, small hand slammed onto his desk, lifting it a bit.

Ichigo blinked from his thoughts and turned his head in time to see Rukia. She did not look very happy to see him, and he could feel the anger pulsing from her. Scowling, he tried not to snap at her right away, already defensive.

"What?" His voice was low, a warning, but Rukia stayed where she was, her eyes narrowing down at him.

"Don't give me that, Ichigo," she said brusquely, "You can fool everyone else, but you can't fool me." Without warning, she suddenly took a hold of the front of his gray sweater and hauled him upwards, from his chair, and soon from the classroom.

"Kuchiki-chan! Where are you going?" Ochi-sensei called as Ishida and Sado watched from the sidelines.

"Bathroom!" Even though she was dragging Ichigo at impossible speeds down the crowded hallway, and the bathroom was located to the right of the classroom, Ochi-sensei flashed a thumbs-up sign and a wink.

"Take your time!"

"WHAT? When I asked, you said no!" Keigo wailed, thoroughly distraught.

The teacher gave a wide, _wide_ grin, her eyes bugling, "Wanna know the secret?"

Keigo shook as the fires of Hell exploded from the woman. "U-Um…?"

_"GROW BOOBS!" _

Ishida and Sado sweat-dropped as they watched Keigo soar across the room and land by Mizuiro's feet.

"Good morning, Asano-san."

**…**

**…**

Tatsuki trembled under the heavy rain, her eyes narrowed.

"Orihime…"

The redhead did not reply and continued to weep into her hands, her body shaking against the cold droplets.

"I promised I wouldn't do this…and yet…" Orihime blubbered messily, "I-I couldn't hold back my feelings!"

Stooping down low, Tatsuki wrenched the small hands from the girl's face, "Orihime, look at me."

Slowly, the auburn haired girl blinked, and the tears stained her pink, wet cheeks, "…I…"

"Don't," Tatsuki forced a small smile, "I'm not disappointed in you, Orihime. I mean, sure it was brash and you should've been a bit more cautious, but I'm not mad at you. The whole situation, in fact, is completely and utterly fucked up."

Orihime continued to stare down at her friend.

"I know about your promise to Sora. And I'm sure he's not disappointed either. He's probably worried about you up in heaven, you know."

Slowly, the girl blinked, "S-Sorry."

Patting down the sodden, silky locks, Tatsuki's smile grew into a grin, "Even though I think it's stupid that you've fallen in some kind of infatuation with this asshole, I won't hold it against you, got it? You should've told me in the beginning and I would've torn that guy a new asshole already."

"T-Tatsuki-chan, you promised," Orihime murmured softly.

"Yeah, yeah, I know. No damaging his ugly mug, yeah?" When the rain continued, thick and heavy, Tatsuki heaved a heavy sigh and grabbed the yellow umbrella from the bench. Orihime sat in front of her on the bench, the dojo champion on her knees. Placing the umbrella over her red head, Tatsuki continued to smile up at her best friend. "Get home, put on some new clothes, and make some tea, alright?"

Carefully, with a shaking hand, Orihime took the handle of the umbrella, "B-But—School and—"

"Just go, Orihime," Tatsuki urged, "You're bound to catch a cold if you don't hurry."

They stared at each other for a silent second. Something passed between the two girls before Orihime lowered her gaze and nodded softly, "Alright."

Patting Orihime's head affectionately, Tatsuki stood, "Good girl."

When the girl was finally walking back towards her apartment, and vanished out of sight, Tatsuki's jaw clenched tightly. Her smile slowly fell and her eyes tightened, just as her fists. Stripping from her soaked jacket, Tatsuki decided it was time to set the law with a certain orange-haired punk.

_I am _so_ going to kill that orange asshole._

**…**

**…**

A shudder convulsed up Ichigo's spine, and just for safe keeping, he glanced over his shoulder warily, confusion and suspicion etched on his face.

"What is it?" Rukia paused from her walking, but kept a tight grip on the sleeve of his shirt.

"Nothing," Ichigo grunted, "Just my imagination, I guess."

They stood in the schoolyard, the rain was turning into a light drizzle now, and Rukia released him, crossing her arms over her chest. Ichigo's hands remained in his pockets and he kept his gaze safely away from his petite friend.

"You're an idiot, you know that?"

"What?" He snapped, shooting his gaze back to her, "I haven't even told you anything."

"Doesn't matter! You're an idiot to think you can hide anything from me! I already know something weird is going on between you and Inoue and don't think I won't leave you alone just because you're having the typical angst of a teenager right now!" Her eyes were hard as they glared up at him.

Ichigo's scowl deepened, "Stay out of it, midget."

"Get a grip," she said sharply, "I've been your friend for more than seven years, almost as long as Tatsuki. Don't think I'll just turn the other way to make you feel better."

"Nothing's going on!" Ichigo practically snarled.

"Fine!" She threw her arms up, "I was trying to…" She huffed before whirling around, stooping over, and dug into her damp back. Digging his hands deeper into his pocket, Ichigo watched wryly as she yanked out her customary crayons and drawing paper, "I'll just have to _show_ you what I think."

"No one wants to see your ugly drawings," Ichigo said flatly.

A red tic developed on her small head, "SHUT UP!"

The orange-haired open his mouth to shout back at her, but an angry presence cut him off.

_"Ichigo!" _

Two heads snapped around, one dark and the other bright, and Rukia quickly took a step back to avoid the raging figure rushing towards them. Ichigo's eyes widened as his gaze found _demon_, fires pulsing behind _it_, and the eye growing a deadly crimson.

_Oh, fuck._

He did not run though, in fact, he was rooted to his spot. Just in time, the _monster _launched from the ground, and he swore he could see it cracking from beneath _its_ feet. Ichigo flinched backwards, but of course, the small, yet strong foot caught his chest and his legs swung over his head, his forehead hitting the ground, and landed just a few feet away from where he'd originally been.

"Ichigo!" Rukia called, though her voice was _not_ concerned, "Are you still alive?"

"Damn…it…" The orange-haired breathed heavily, wondering if he was bleeding or just heavily bruised. Before he could even get the right state of mind, he was suddenly hauled up from the cold, wet ground and brought clumsily to his feet by undeniable strength. When he met the eyes of Arisawa Tatsuki, he couldn't stop the flinch and grimace aimed towards her.

_"I am going to murder you!"_ She hissed venomously. Ichigo was taller than her, though, with Tatsuki, height wasn't all that mattered.

"What the hell?!" He shouted at her, gripping her wrists so she could stop shaking him, "Let me go, Tatsuki! I'm not in the fucking mood."

Her eyes lit up, "_You're_ not in the mood? You bastard, _I'm_ not in the mood!" she nearly snarled.

Again, Ichigo tried to play the dumb card, "What's the problem? Are you hallucinating or what?"

"You think I don't know anything?" she asked darkly, baring her clenched teeth at him now.

"Know what? You're annoying. Get off me already." Ichigo commanded sharply.

Of course, that did not deter Tatsuki. Instead, she bunched her hands even tighter in his shirt, yanked him closer, and glared up at him as they met nose to nose, "I made a promise a very long time ago, Ichigo. Do you remember what it was?"

Ichigo's eyes narrowed, but he did not reply.

"I promised that I would beat up anyone who made Orihime cry, whether it is a friend or foe. And you're _definitely_ not excluded from getting your ass handed to you!" She spat in his face, growing more furious by the second.

_She's crying._

"When we were little I stood up for you, because of all the bullshit you went through, and I thought I could at least trust you and introduce you to Orihime, but you just had to ruin that, now didn't you?"

Ichigo's teeth grounded hard. She was _wrong_. Why wasn't anyone concerned about him? What about _his_ fucking problems?

"It takes two to fucking tango, Tatsuki. Ever heard of that?"

Rukia, a few feet away, flinched when she heard the sharp sound of bone meeting bone. Her eyes widened as Ichigo reeled back, landed on his bottom, and grunted. Rushing towards the scene, she saw Tatsuki trembling above him, her eyes tight with a foreign emotion, and her hands balled tightly by her sides.

_Damn. That fucking hurt._

Ichigo rubbed his sore jaw and glanced up at his longtime friend. He opened his mouth to say something, but was unable to even form words when he saw a fine, wet line run down her cheek, and drip from her jaw.

"Tatsuki—"

_"Damn you." _

He closed his mouth.

_"You can be such an asshole!"_ She hollered furiously, her chest heaving with exertion, "Just tell me! Just tell me the truth for once! We're pals, aren't we? I've always been there! I want to hear the truth from _you_, dammit! I'm your friend, aren't I?!"

It was silent, besides Tatsuki's heavy breathing.

Rukia's eyes tightened, _Ichigo…_

Finally, Ichigo said,

_"This doesn't concern you." _

Tatsuki's eyes widened, Rukia took a step forward, and a light sound of thunder rolled over their heads. When Tatsuki prepared to lunge at the teenager, Rukia grabbed a hold of her slim arm, keeping her at bay.

Ichigo stood casually, retucking his hands in his pockets. There was blood on the corner of his lip, a bruise was already starting to form on his jaw. He stared at the two, watching as Tatsuki lowered her head.

His resolve strengthened even more.

"Sorry," he muttered, "Rukia, Tatsuki, you two shouldn't get involved with me anymore."

Tatsuki clenched her fists even tighter as Ichigo turned on his heel and treaded away. As he got further and further away, she could feel something yanking at her gut.

"Ichigo…" Rukia murmured, her eyes following him.

"You jerk…!" Tatsuki hissed under her breath.

The clouds closed in.

_"You stupid jerk!" _

Up above their heads, a clap of thunder went through Karakura.

**…**

**…**

_Please. _

She clenched her fists tighter to her chest.

_Please. _

There was the babble of students in the background, but she paid them no mind.

_Please, just let me…_

She stood against the wall silently, by the principal's office door, and _waited_.

"Inoue-san?"

Her head shot up to see Uryu, his expression a bit worried, eyebrows drawn downward.

"I-Ishida-kun! Ohayo~!"

He chuckled, "Good morning, Inoue-san." He paused, glancing at the door, "Are you in some type of trouble?"

Waving her hands in front of her hurriedly, she gave a small smile, "N-No way! I'm…I'm just—"

The door opened.

Both pairs of eyes shot up. Honeyed and indigo.

Orihime flinched backward. Slowly, oh so very slowly, Ichigo's amber eyes slid over to the auburn haired girl. Their gazes met and locked. Ichigo clenched his jaw. Orihime was quiet. _Something_ passed between them, which Uryu did _not_ miss.

"Kurosaki," Ishida said, a lace of irritation in his tone. He was oddly protective of the redheaded girl, and there was no excuse to how she was acting but Ichigo.

The stare between the two broke and Ichigo glanced towards Ishida, his eyes harder than usual, "Ishida. Yo."

"Yes," Uryu adjusted his glasses, nudging them up his nose. "Good morning. In the principal's office so early?"

Ichigo's glare turned deadly, "Excuse me?"

"Kurosaki-kun,"

Ichigo's and Ishida's eyes snapped to the girl. She flushed a delicate pink and tried to smile. Ishida's eyes tightened, _it used to be so easy for her to smile_.

"What?" Ichigo's tone was low.

"I-I was wondering if I could talk to you, if only for a second."

Without warning, the orange-haired stooped down and picked up his school bag, "There's nothing for us to talk about, Inoue." She flinched at her surname, and Ichigo's eyes narrowed.

"Nothing?" She repeated, "B-But, Kurosaki-kun—"

He turned in the other direction, and started to walk away. Orihime was quick to follow.

"Wait, Kurosaki-kun, please. Just…Just for a moment. I want to apologi—" When she placed her small hand on his forearm, tugging on the fabric of his school apparel, Ichigo nearly snapped.

He had a tight grip on her wrist before he even knew it, "Don't touch me, Inoue." Her eyes widened before he released her roughly, uttering, "You should know that by now." He turned away again and walked down the crowded hallway.

"Kurosaki!" Ishida reprimanded harshly, "What're you—"

"It's alright, Ishida-kun," he glanced at Orihime and was surprised to see a small smile on her face as she rubbed her thin wrist, "I'm fine."

But Ishida knew she was far from it.

**…**

**…**

Orihime hummed the song softly, her eyes distant, the wind softly breezing through the thick, green trees.

_So in love…_

_So in love…_

_So in love…_

Maybe not the proper song for the moment.

It had been exactly two weeks since the entire breakdown of the group. Still, Sado-kun and Ishida-kun were not full on the details, that didn't stop Ishida-kun from glaring at Ichigo whenever he had a chance. Sado, though, stayed loyally by Ichigo's side, sometimes offering an ear even. The group had been split in half.

Even though Tatsuki-chan, Ishida-kun, and Rukia-chan gave all the support they could, Orihime could not stop the disgusting guilt from gnawing at her stomach. Whenever she got a glance at Ichigo in class or the hallways, she was thoroughly ignored. Whether it was to speak with him or she tried to apologize for the entire ordeal, nothing worked.

Tatsuki was still quite furious and Rukia wasn't any better. Renji decided to stay oblivious to the entire problem until it blew over. True to his word, Ichigo did not involve himself with anyone, except Chad or maybe Keigo and Mizuiro. He didn't eat lunch on the roof anymore, and he didn't walk with anyone from or to school.

The guilt was getting worst, and Orihime could taste the regret in the air. If she hadn't been so naïve, if she hadn't been so desperate for any kind of attention, this wouldn't have happened, none of it. The sex, the tears, the _feelings_ she could feel blossoming inside her whenever she thought about Ichigo.

But these thoughts would also bring the thick tears, would also bring the regret, would also bring the heavy pain that wouldn't stop she fell asleep, having dreamless dreams.

Tatsuki-chan called this an infatuation,

_"A _stupid_ infatuation." _

It doesn't not matter.

There's nothing that can turn back time.

There's nothing that can stop him from hating me.

Brushing back thick lock of hair, she pulled back her hand, "Oh. Silly me. Look. I'm crying again."

_"Because I know there is no way you will ever love me."_

"Well, I guess it's time to go see Tatsuki-chan!" Orihime shot to her feet, and wiped away the remainder of tears.

From behind a bush, Rukia placed down the binoculars, and her expression saddened tremendously. Renji glanced up and frowned, rolling his eyes when he saw the dramatic tears.

"What now?"

"It's just…so _sad_~!" Rukia wailed unhappily, throwing her arms about.

"Ch," Renji turned his face away, "That's their own faults."

_Slap!_

"Ow! Dammit, Rukia!" Renji hollered, cupping a hand to his burning cheek, "That's it! I'm really leaving now!" He stood, his bright crimson hair standing out in the green plants.

"Eh?" Orihime glanced around curiously, "Was that Renji-kun's voice?"

Tackling her comrade to the ground, Rukia clamped a hand over the redhead's mouth, who flailed beneath her petite body, "Shut up, you dumbass! She'll hear us!"

Orihime looked over her shoulder, and then pouted when she did not see or hear anything else, "Maybe those little blue men really are messing with my emotions…" She trailed off as she continued out of the park, humming again.

Rukia wiped the imaginary sweat off her brow, "Damn. That was close."

"GET OFF ME!"

_Slap! _

"SHUT UP!"

**…**

**…**

_(So in love…_

_So in love…_

_So in love…)_

**…**

**…**

**Sorry this took so long. I had a bad case of writer's block on this one. I can be good at angst and drama one second and then for some reason, I can't do it the next second. I hope you liked this chapter. Any suggestions, I'm happy to listen. And don't forget, we still have to hear Ichigo's feelings. I have a feeling this isn't going to go well with everyone else. **

**-Star**


	4. Chapter 4

**...**

**…**

Placing her elbow on the windows' sill, Tatsuki grimaced, "Where is she?"

There was the change of air. Tatsuki's eyebrows merged angrily before she whirled around and caught the thick wrist just in time. Sapphire eyes stared down at her, deadpanned, and she sneered her lips up at him right back. She released his wrist and rolled her dark eyes.

"What're you doing?" She hissed, thoroughly pissed at the brunette.

He quirked up a brow and brought his arm around his sternum, stretching it out by holding the elbow, "Breathing…?"

"Dammit, that's not what I meant, and you know it!" She nearly snarled at him, "Stop annoying me."

"You said you wanted to practice more," he rebutted, "Besides, you shouldn't be so distracted in the dojo. It only upsets sensei."

"Just shut up already," Tatsuki snapped at him. He watched as she glanced back towards the east window, and then her eyes widened, "Thank God! There she is!"

Tatsuki sprinted from the room, threw the door open, and there was the sound of a sharp, startled squeak and a muffled _thud_, followed by,

"Tatsuki-chan!"

Tatsuki ignored the redhead's words of protest, but leaned back to stare at her, "Where have you been? You're twenty minutes late, ya know." Placing her hands on her narrow hips, she impatiently waited for her friend to explain.

Orihime giggled nervously, "S-Sorry, Tatsuki-chan."

The black-haired inspected her closely, "Orihime, you've been crying."

The auburn-haired girl blinked, "Eh? Oh. Right. Sorry."

"Stop damn apologizing," Tatsuki said irritably. She vowed that she would one day kill Ichigo, sooner or later. A feral grin lit up her face as she thought of the possibilities. So many that it nearly made her mouth water.

"Tatsuki-chan," Orihime said warily, "I know that look. Please refrain from hurting Kurosaki-san."

Her friend scowled instantly, "I wasn't gonna." She inwardly smirked again at the name Orihime had given him. Kurosaki-san had been in her mouth for nearly two weeks. She knew Orihime was hurting, she knew that, but she couldn't help but be glad that Orihime was moving past the heartache. She could have someone so much better than that damn _asshat_. Blowing her breath upwards so that her bangs flew up, Tatsuki crossed her arms over her chest, "Well, whatever. Thanks for coming, but you're so late that I have to hurry home."

Orihime blinked, "Oh. I don't mind walking home myself."

Tatsuki shook her head profusely, "Mom will just have to wait."

"B-But, Tatsuki-chan she can't move pregnant, at least, not when she's about to burst any moment. You should be there for her." Orihime insisted gently.

Tatsuki rolled her eyes again, "Gah. That's her fault."

Smiling fondly, Orihime clasped her hands behind her back, "I'll be fine, Tatsuki-chan. I swear."

Suddenly, the air changed again. Tatsuki huffed angrily while Orihime gasped in surprise. Catching the wrist once again, Tatsuki turned to face the blue-eyed man, "Stop doing that, Kei, dammit!"

"My bad. Your head is practically begging me to punch it."

Dropping his wrist as though it had burned her, Tatsuki glowered up at him, "I'll _murder_ you, fucker."

Kei continued to watch her blankly as she shook an irate fist at him. He seemed to be next on her list to murder.

Orihime watched this all with amazement. She knew Tatsuki-chan was good at karate, but she had nearly forgotten how quick she was when it came to fighting. It was as though she was a ghost. Her hands moved with sickeningly hurried ways. Shaking her head a bit, Orihime tried to clear it, but found her eyes locking with someone else.

His eyes were a sapphire, ocean blue, something that had Orihime interested.

His hair was a messily curled chestnut, much like Sado-kun's – thick, messy, and shaggy. His skin was also tan, a lighter tone that Sado-kun's, but he was lean and around the height of Ishida-kun. He was wearing street clothes, obviously changed from his dojo attired and carrying a duffel bag with his things. He raised a brow at Orihime and then glanced at Tatsuki.

"You're sister?" he asked.

Multiple veins snapped everywhere on her face, "NO! DAMMIT! DO WE LOOK ALIKE?!"

Switching his gaze between the two, he mulled it over for a few seconds. Finally, he came with a conclusion, "Yes."

The wind blew sharply.

Tatsuki kneaded her temples, "I'm gonna murder him so very, _very_ hard." Before turning towards Orihime, who was watching the two curiously, "Orihime, this asshole is Oguri Kei. He's an asshole."

Kei merely sighed, "I think you mentioned that already." He held out a hand for Orihime, "I'm Kei. You must be Kurohime."

Orihime blinked again, but took his hand, "Kuro…?"

"HER NAME IS ORIHIME!" Tatsuki snapped irately.

Kei released Orihime, shrugging nonchalantly, "That's what I said."

"He's going to give me aneurisms." She returned her attention to Orihime, her eyebrows twitching, "He doesn't go to our school. He goes to the dimwit one, Miyashita."

Orihime's mouth parted in surprise, "Wow. That's so cool~"

Kei crooked a brow at her look of awe. Glancing at Tatsuki, he frowned curiously. She rolled her eyes once more, "All those rumors about Miyashita – gangs, drugs, and idiots. All of that."

Kei snorted dryly, "Sorry to disappoint, but that school is hardly like rumors say."

Tatsuki glared at him, but stayed quiet. She watched silently as Kei and Orihime spoke to each other – a light smirk on Kei's usually stoic, handsome face and Orihime smiling nervously, yet brightly. Tatsuki felt the idea pop into her head before she could even fully think anything through.

She smirked. "Ne, Kei," the brunette looked at her, "do you mind taking Orihime home? Since I'm too busy, after all." Orihime jerked in surprise while Kei frowned softly. Tatsuki's sly smirk widened into a grin, "Don't worry. It's not very far away, right, Orihime?"

The redhead licked her lips nervously, but nodded, "U-Un."

"See~?" Before Kei knew it, Tatsuki was behind him, shoving him straight towards Orihime, who squeaked in response. "You head along now, okay? I'll call you later, Orihime!" And then she raced into the dojo.

Kei watched her leave, the dust flying up behind her, "She's so hyper."

Orihime, though, was having trouble breathing. He was close – closer than she'd ever allowed a man, besides _him_. His scent was nothing like a certain orange-haired. She gasped sharply when his blue eyes suddenly flickered back to her.

"You okay?" he asked lowly, "You're turning red." He raised his hand to her face, as if to touch her cheek or forehead.

Orihime jolted and hopped a step back, "I-I-I'm fine!"

His eyebrows rose at her, "Yeah?"

"Y-Yes! I'm positive! It's just the heat!"

He gave her a dubious look, "It's September."

"R-Right!"

"…" Sighing, Kei decided to drop the subject. He raised a hand to his head, ruffling the messy lock of chestnut, "Well, let's go."

"H-H-Hai!"

**…**

**…**

Tatsuki stood next to window, watching as the two walked together. Somehow, she found that they complimented each other – Kei, tall and lean and Orihime, small and bright.

_Thank goodness. _

"Tatsuki?"

The black-haired whirled her head around. Rukia was standing there with Renji, who didn't appear very happy to be there. Quickly, she grasped onto Rukia's thin wrist and yanked her down, while Rukia did the exact same to Renji, who hollered in shock.

"Ow, ow!" Rukia hissed at Tatsuki as they ducked under the window all together, "What the hell, Tatsuki?"

"Shh!" Tatsuki pressed her fingers against her lips, "They might hear us."

Rukia crooked a brow, "What'd you text me for? What am I supposed to be seeing? And who is _they_?"

"Damn women…" Renji muttered, lying on the ground now, his legs and arms spread out.

"SHUT UP!" Rukia and Tatsuki shouted at him in unison, causing him to wince.

Tatsuki lifted herself to her knees, placing her chin on the windows' sill, her eyes finding the two automatically. They walked and then turned down a corner. Tatsuki smirked again. Rukia raised herself to the same position, and her eyes widened when she saw a flash of auburn.

"W-What the he—" Tatsuki clamped a hand over her mouth before the curse could slip from her lips. Others in the dojo turned and glanced at the three odd teenagers on the floor. When Tatsuki released her, Rukia glowered, "Who the hell was that with Inoue?!"

Tatsuki crossed her arms over her chest, smug, "Don't worry about it."

Rukia's frown deepened, her thin eyebrows coming together, "But—"

"Ichigo had his chance," Tatsuki spat his name like an disease, "Now it's time for Orihime to shine."

Renji sighed, rolling over to his side on the floor, "I've got a bad feeling about this…"

For once, Rukia found herself agreeing with him.

**…**

**…**

"OHAYO, EVERYONE~!"

Sado glanced up, and through the thick locks of hair, he found Orihime there, a thin arm in the air, waving.

Recovering from his surprise, he raised a hand and waved back at her, "Good morning, Inoue."

Ishida pushed his glasses further up his nose, "Yes. Good morning, Inoue-san."

Orihime stopped by both of their desk, practically overflowing with the sun and smiles, "Ishida-kun, Sado-kun! Hello~!"

Uryu and Sado exchanged glances.

"HIIIIMMMEEEEE-CHAAAAN~!" Chizuru, the class supposed lesbian, clamped herself onto the busty redhead. Orihime squealed and flailed, as though to get away, even though it were impossible. "You sure are happy today, aren't you, Hime-chan?" She squeezed the auburn beauty closer, "THAT'S GREAT! Now, I will show you just how much I love yoooouuuu~!" She began to unbutton her shirt, practically panting at this point, but was interrupted as a fist knocked straight into her nose, sending her flying into the wall.

"Tatsuki-chan!" reprimanded Orihime, pouting at the dojo champion.

She flexed her knuckles, "Don't get mad at me. Haven't I told you how to use your skills?"

Pressing her two index fingers together, Orihime glanced down, "S-Sorry."

"Whatever," she returned her attention to Chizuru, "And damn you, don't go touching her again…" She trailed off as the door slid open once more.

Rukia, Uryu, Sado, and Tatsuki glanced up.

Orihime did not.

"Morning, Ichigo," Sado was the first to greet him.

The orange-haired did not reply as he walked past Chizuru, a couple of boys, and finally, Tatsuki, who's hand was balled into a tight fist. She did not miss the way he blatantly ignored her or the bags under his serious amber eyes.

Good. He was suffering.

All the friends tensed as he passed by Orihime. Her shoulders hunched inwards, as though she could feel him. His steps became heavier as they got closer, and she lowered her head, turning her face away towards the blackboard.

Ichigo did not look back.

Orihime did not look back.

Rukia grimaced as she watched Ichigo take his seat.

"MOOOORNIN'!" Renji took that chance to walk in. Instantly, he twitched at the heavy, dark aura.

Crossing her arms over her chest, Tatsuki looked over at Orihime, "Hey, Orihime—"

Instantly, the girl looked up, her eyebrows trembling, and she forced on a smile, "I-I need to use the restroom!" She chirped.

"W-Wait, Orihime…!" Tatsuki reached out a hand, as if to catch her, but with a whirl of amber hair, she was gone.

**…**

**…**

Tick, tock.

Ichigo gritted his teeth.

Tick, tock.

He tightened his grip around his pencil.

Tick, tock.

"Fuck!"

He could not focus.

As he sat in his room, at his desk, he bowed his head, placing his forehead on the cool wood. The paper under him crumbled. It was impossible. He couldn't finish any of his homework – this was his third try this week.

The house was eerily quiet – his family had gone out. He knew his father was becoming worried, and his sisters did not wish to pry. But they could see it in him, the hurt, the confusion that continued to wander around his being.

A curse rolled from his lips as he sat back up, a headache working back to his mind. Glancing over his shoulder, his eyes instantly found the picture by his bed, on the nightstand. The woman beamed right back at him, her beautiful face surrounded by caramel locks.

_Mom. _

His eyes narrowed.

_What do I do?_

Turning back to the paper in front of him, he fisted it into a ball and threw it over his shoulder. It bounced off the rim of his already-full trashcan and landed beside many other paper-balls. He stared at the blank page of his notebook, unable to register exactly what he was doing.

A flash of amber hair, wide hazel eyes, and the whisper of, _"Kurosaki-kun,"_

What the hell was he _doing_?

His mother, the one who stayed beside him, who loved him unconditionally, was gone. But she was the only person who could fill the hole in his chest, wash away the rain over him. But with Orihime, he could see the sun, he could feel his heart beat stronger than before. Was he an idiot? Didn't he promise a very long time ago that he wouldn't allow himself to be swept away? Didn't he say he would keep his love limited? Didn't he tell himself to keep himself away, for the pain of loss was too great to go through once again?

So why now? What was the difference? What was so special about Orihime?

His eyes flashed darkly.

_Stupid question._

No. He would stay away. He would not think about her.

He would—

_Because I know there is no way you will love me._

No.

_Rip. _

His hand gripped the piece of paper tight, nearly crushing that one too. Without his consent, his body hunched over the desk, and he spread the paper out in front of him, ignoring the textbooks that scattered onto the ground. Taking the pencil, his fingers wrote down the name.

_Dear Orihime,_

He would stay away. He _had_ to.

_Forgive me. _

**…**

**…**

"Ne, ne, Rukia-chan, where are you?" Orihime clutched the phone closer to her ear, growing upset by the predicament, "Rukia-chan, hello? Helloooooo~? Oh, no! Did the dolphins eat you? Unforgivable!"

"Hm? Orihime, calm down." Rukia's voice garbled out due to the bad connection, "Don't worry. Sorry I bailed on you. Renji was creating a ruckus by the food stand."

"WAS NOT!" Was heard in the background. Rukia scoffed.

Orihime let out a sigh of relief, "I'm glad you're alright. Where exactly are you?" She glanced around the groups of people, becoming desperate.

"I…I'm not exactly sure…" There was a mangle of noise and Rukia cursed, "Dammit. My phone is breaking up. Orihime, just stay—" And the line cut dead. Orihime pulled the cell phone back, staring down at the tiny machinery down in her hand.

"Mou~" She pouted. It was late noon and very, very warm. Earlier, Rukia had arrived at Orihime's apartment with a reluctant Renji in tow. Apparently, there was a sell in Karakura Town down by the marketplace. As soon as they reached the stands full of treats, clothes, and trinkets, Orihime had been swept away by the crowd and lost the two.

"Kurohime?"

Orihime jerked and then turned, her eyes widening, "E-Eh? Oh. Oguri-san."

The tan fellow frowned lightly, "I told you to call me Kei."

"Hehe," Orihime laughed nervously, "Sorry."

He waved it off.

"A-Ano, by the way, my name is Orihime." She said softly,

He cocked his head to the side, "Isn't that what I said?"

She flushed, but smiled brightly at him, "It's alright. Tatsuki-chan told me you were very bad with names."

"Tatsuki should learn to keep her mouth shut." He huffed. Without warning, he reached out a hand and took a hold of her wrist. Orihime gasped, her heart thudding away, as he yanked her along, walking briskly through the crowd.

"U-Um, Ogu—I-I mean, _Kei, _where are we going?"

"I'm bored," he replied, as though that was a proper answer, "So I'm bringing you with me for entertainment."

"W-Wait! I don't think—"

He suddenly jerked to a stop, glancing over his shoulder to stare at her, "You hungry?"

She blinked a few times, "I guess…"

"Ramen, then."

Orihime stared up at him. He was frowning softly, his sapphire blue eyes twinkling, and his hand loose around her thin wrist. He seemed confident in his movements, not even bothering to know her name before he brought her along. There was no time wasted before the two were sitting on a bench, eating beef ramen together.

"Itadakimasu…" he murmured to himself before digging his chopsticks in. Orihime simply watched as he slurped his noodles into his mouth.

"Ne, Ogu—Kei-kun, don't you have practice today with Tatsuki-chan?" She began to toy with her food – she wasn't very hungry after all.

He paused from eating and raised his head. A waterfall of noodles hung from his mouth. Through a mouthful of food, he muttered, "Nah. She can teach those brats by herself."

Orihime blinked, "Brats? You don't like children." She watched as he shuddered and shook his head, "That's mean, Kei-kun. Kids are great fun~!"

"Just eat, Kurohime," he sighed. She listened to him, finishing her food rather quickly. They threw away their trash together. Returning his attention to her, he cocked his head to the side, "You here with someone?"

Orihime pouted, "I was here with Rukia-chan and Renji-kun, but then…Ah~!" Kei crooked a brow as she suddenly raised an arm and pointed somewhere over his left shoulder. "I-It's a…a…a…!"

"Photo booth," he put in blankly.

Orihime nodded vigorously, her smile growing even wider.

He grimaced, "You wanna—"

"Oh! Can we?" She asked, nearly bouncing in spot.

He shrugged, "Whatever." Before either one of them knew it, they were in the curtains, in front of the camera. Orihime was glad. This was the first time she'd actually had fun in the last few weeks. Ever since she'd stopped speaking to Ichigo, she'd been hurting from the inside-out. She confided in her brother almost every night how much she was in pain, how many tears she wished that would stop, how many times she wanted to join him in heaven. Tatsuki-chan was trying to help, she could see that, and also Rukia-chan, Ishida-kun, even Sado-kun, but nothing could fill the hole in her chest except Ichigo, as much as she wished it were different.

_It's a stupid infatuation, Orihime._

Her lids lowered.

_It's not._

It went deeper than that.

"Oooooiiiii, Orihime,"

Orihime jerked in surprise. That was a mistake. The crown of her head hit the chin of Kei. He grunted and slammed into the side of the booth. Orihime gasped, her hands already on him before she even realized what she was doing.

"E-Eeeehhh? Oh no~! Kei-kun, Kei-kun, are you alright?!"

Bystanders treading on the sidewalk paused, watching with flagrant curiosity. Two pairs of legs were visible under the curtain. One, long with dark jeans, and the other sensual and bare.

"Itai…" the teenager groaned.

"I'm so, so, soooo very sorry, Kei-kun! Are you alright? Please answer! Don't go into the light!"

"Orihime, shhh! H-Huh? What the heck? Are you c-crying?"

"S-Sorry. It hurts…"

Inside the booth, she cradled her own head as he held his chin.

Fat tears filled her eyes and her lips trembled, "Ow, ow, ow~!"

He chuckled, despite himself, "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I was worried about Kei-kun."

"Gah. Forget it. I'm pressing the button."

"Eh?! Wait! N-No—"

_Flash!_

Orihime blinked rapidly as color erupted in her vision. She felt a hand smooth over the bump on the top of her head. His hands were surprisingly cool to the touch. Orihime relaxed, "You said my name."

"Huh?" he removed his hand from her head.

"You said my name," she was pink, "Orihime." She pointed to herself with a cheeky grin, "I-no-e Ori-hi-me."

He waved it off, "Yeah, yeah." Setting the frame, he quickly pressed the picture button again. "Ready?"

She smiled softly, "A-Ano, Kei-kun, can I ask you something?"

Keeping his gaze on the camera, he nodded, "Yeah, sure."

Tucking a lock of her hair behind her ear, she blushed again, "Do you think someone could ever love me?" It went silent. "I-I-I mean—" She bit her bottom lip, waving her hands in front of her frantically, "What I mean is—"

"Yeah."

Her eyes widened and she turned her head to stare at him. He was peering at the screen in front of them, his hands tucked in his pockets, "Kei…kun…"

"Love is infinite, isn't it? It can be for your mom, dad, brother, sister, a pet. When you love something, you become attached to them, don't you?" He continued.

She blinked, "I-I suppose…"

"It's alright," his voice went lower, "to love you." He glanced at her, their eyes locking, "You love yourself, don't you?"

"U…Un."

"Then act like it," he said, his voice solemn now, "Instead of asking silly questions. Whoever the imbecile is, you should start worrying about yourself, rather than him. The only way to get someone to love you, is to love yourself first, Orihime."

There was silence again.

Hazel-honey locked with sapphire blue.

"…By the way," he murmured blankly, "I pressed the camera button again."

Her eyes widened, "K-Kei-kun, wait—"

_Flash!_

**…**

**…**

Roughly, Ichigo tore the page from the book, and stuffed the second unfinished letter into his pocket.

He stood from the bench and placed the large earphones on his neck, the rock music continuing to pulse angrily.

That did nothing to block out the voice, "K-Kei-kun, wait—"

Ichigo's head jerked upwards.

_What the…? _

**…**

**…**

"Oi,"

Rukia glanced up from her ice cream, "Oh. What is it, Renji?"

The redhead's eyebrow twitched, "The hell is your problem?"

She blinked, "Pardon?"

"YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!"

"Renji—"

"You invited them both!" He snarled, thoroughly pissed at the petite girl, "And ditched them both! Just what do you get out of it?!"

She beamed, "Entertainment."

"You little—"

"And," Renji paused, watching as she sobered, tightening her grip around the waffle cone of her ice cream, "it doesn't seem right."

Crossing his arms over his chest, he grimaced. _Tch. No shit._

"Renji," he glanced back at her, "Ichigo is an idiot, but I'm not giving up on him. I won't let him slip away from this opportunity."

"Ya know, it's none of your business—"

"She'll stop the rain, you know." Her voice sounded so very sure, and she was smiling again, "She'll stop the rain for him, and maybe, just _maybe_, they can both rest for once."

The wind blew again, "Dammit. You and Tatsuki are nutcases."

And, at that, she laughed.

**…**

**…**

Kei burst into laughter.

Again, bystander curiously watched the two. A teenager who had trouble standing, bracing his hands on his knees as he chortled and a young redheaded woman who was whimpering, whining, her face a deep pink.

"You look like a baby octopus!" He cackled, waving the scrap of paper about.

"I-I do not!" Orihime protested, her voice shriller than usual.

"Haha! With the tears, and your mouth, and your hair everywhere!" he could barely breathe, barely talk through his laughter. "Oh, hell! That's hilarious!"

She pouted unhappily, "Alright, K-Kei-kun, you've had your fun. Now, give them back."

He smirked, standing at his full height now, "No way."

"What? Kei-kun, give them back now," she lunged towards him, but he outstretched his arm, holding it away from her clingy fingers.

She turned an even deeper red, "T-This isn't fair!"

"Life isn't fair, Kurohime," he shrugged, "I'll just keep these pictures." They were close now, Orhime's chest touching his, his breath on her face, and his free hand snagged her waist to keep her away.

"It's Orihime, Kei-kun. Ori—"

"—_hime_."

Her heart dropped like a rock. _That voice. _

Before Kei could even blink, there was a fist in his face.

**…**

**…**

Orihime gasped as Kei hit the ground, "K-Kei-kun!" His nose was bleeding and she watched as he cupped his right hand over his nose.

"W-What the hell…?" He cracked open one eye.

Casually, Ichigo stooped down at the waist and grabbed the fallen picture. He held it between two fingers. It only took a second for him to study the various pictures of Kei and Orihime.

With an unreadable expression, he crumbled it up in his fist, "What the hell is this?"

Her eyes widened impossibly wider, "K-K-Kuro…"

And then her wrist was in his hand, and she was yanked up.

Kei simply watched them walk away.

**…**

**…**

"I think," Renji sighed, "That you might've made it worse than it already was."

**…**

**…**

**Yay! Done with another chapter. One more chapter after this, and please look forward to a lemon in the next and loads of angst. It pains me to see Orihime and Ichigo like this.**

**Thank you, lovely Child of the Ashes for giving me this idea. Jealousy is definitely the key for everything. Tell me what you think of this chapter. I had to change it around a lot. **

**Review please. **

**-Star**


	5. Chapter 5

**...**

**…**

Tatsuki sighed, once again checking her phone. She'd texted back over thirty minutes ago, dammit. Earlier, she'd gotten a message from Rukia claiming that Orihime, Renji, and her were at the marketplace. She was curious to see what would happen, and wished to purchase a few things, only for Rukia to reveal her own plan with Ichigo and Orihime.

Tatsuki gritted her teeth together, "Damn her…"

"Damn who?"

She jerked, surprised, and whirled around to see Kei. "Eh?" She tilted her head upwards and was shocked to see him holding a pack of ice against his face. He had a curious expression on his face, cocking his head to the side at her. "What the hell happened to you?"

Kei glanced away, shrugging one shoulder, "I think I was attacked by a delinquent."

Her eyebrow twitched. Giving his head a harsh blow, she shouted, "Be serious, would you!"

Rubbing his sore cranium, he said, "I am! I was with Kurohime—"

_"Orihime." _

"—and I was confronted by a madman. How pitiful I am."

Her glare sharpened at his bogus miserable look, "What were you doing with Orihime?"

Again, he shrugged, "She looked lost. I was bored. You can read the rest."

She grabbed a fistful of his shirt, "Bastard, you better not have done what I th—Wait." She grimaced, "You said a delinquent attacked you?" He nodded, expression deadpanned, "What did he look like?"

"Well," he lolled his head to the side, "I might be able to think better if you let me go."

Reluctantly, she pried her fingers from his shirt.

With a bland look, he tightened his grip around the ice pack on his nose, "Hmmm…He had a face."

She twitched and resisted the urge to punch him again, "…And?"

"…And he had a body."

"I'M GONNA MURDER Y—"

"And orange hair."

She froze. "What?"

"Yeah. At first, I thought I was daydreaming again, or maybe Kurohime—"

_"Orihime!" _

"—had a sex change. But then I thought, 'that was _too_ quick'. I finally came up to the conclusion that he was a random male and he was vengeful because I was better looking. After I mulled this over, he promptly punched me in the face, left me for dead, and collected my merchandise. That, being, Kurohime."

Tatsuki's whole body was beginning to shake with fury. _That…that bastard! _

She jerked towards the other direction, towards Orihime's home, only for Kei to let out a sigh. Without warning, he moved closer to her, and brought his head down to her level. She tensed when she felt his cheek hit her head, resting there. Something else bottled inside of her, but she quickly squashed it down.

"HUH? Kei! Dumbass, get off me—"

"But I'm wallowing."

"Dammit, I don't give a sh—"

"Tatsuki."

"What?!"

"Breathe."

She jolted under him. There was warmth in her cheeks, something she did not want to acknowledge. _Slimy asshole. _She was supposed to be going after Orihime, kicking Ichigo's ass, but—

"Breathe, Tatsuki," he murmured again, and she could feel his warm breath on her head.

The redness in her cheeks intensified, "I-I am…asshole."

"Good. Now, calm down. Whatever it is going on between those two odd-haired people is none of your concern, right?"

"…S-Shut up, dammit! She's my friend and I—"

"_Right_, Tatsuki?"

"…" Damn him. Always so annoying and ruining her damn plans. Damn him. Damn him. Damn him.

But still, she was frozen under him, allowing him to rest his cheek on her head, one hand tucked in his pocket, the other holding the ice to his nose. Removing the ice pack, Kei closed his eyes as he listened to her mutter under her breath.

And he smiled.

**…**

**…**

Finishing off her ice cream, Rukia licked the sweetness from her thumb. As she did so, her phone chimed, telling her of the incoming message. With her free hand, she slid open her cell phone and read the message.

"WHAT!"

Renji jerked awake, shouting out in shock as well. He flailed a bit before calming down, placing a hand over his heart. Silently, he turned his glare over to the petite girl next to him. They sat on the bench together, and people casted them looks as Rukia let out a string of harsh explicatives.

"What, what?" he asked, nearly snarling it at her.

She swiveled her head around to face him, her violet eyes narrowed and sparkling with a hard emotion, "Ichigo and Orihime left the marketplace!" She exclaimed, thrusting the pink phone in his face, (the Chappy charm on the side, which he had bought her two years ago, smiling at him) as though to justify her cries.

"…So?" he prompted, crooking up his eyebrows.

"We have to go!" she insisted. She stood, her pink sundress swishing around her slim legs. Renji did not even have to look up as she started away, texting out a message on her phone. Quickly, his hand shot out and grasped her around the face. She wailed out in surprise as his palm closed over her eyes before yanking her backwards.

She lost her balance, fell, and her head landed directly in his lap. He kept his hand over her eyes, staring down at the slightly pink face, "Butt out, Rukia."

Her teeth gritted together, "Dammit, Renji, you have nothing to do with this!"

"And neither do you, stupid."

She shut her mouth at that.

"Just go to sleep or somethin'," he said, "You're annoying me." He removed his hand from her eyes, only to cross his arms over his chest.

There was silence between them as she stared up at the sky. Finally, after getting comfortable on his lap, she murmured, "…You're the stupid one."

"WHAT'D YOU SAY?!"

**…**

**…**

Her wrist was beginning to hurt, but she did not dare to make a sound. She could literally feel the anger pulsing off of him. She allowed herself to be dragged along and attempted to swallow the lump in her throat. It was no good – it felt like she was swallowing down a stone.

"Who was he?" He asked. Orihime flinched at his voice. She was glad she could not see his face, for she was sure she would break down then and there.

"K-Kei-kun," she practically whispered. "Just…Kei-kun."

He tightened his grip around her wrist in reply.

She tried to pry herself from his grip, but he wasn't letting go any time soon. "I-It's none of your business anyway, K-Kurosaki-s—"

He jerked to a stop. Orihime almost ran into his back. She gasped sharply, watching anxiously as his back flexed. The air shifted, and her hair moved freely. Her heart felt like it would burst from her chest, or worst, break into a million pieces.

"You don't get to call me that, Orihime," he murmured, and she stiffened, "That's not fucking fair!"

"You're the one who's—" He ignored her and took an even tighter hold of her wrist, dragging her down the sidewalk. People had to sidestep if they did not want to be run over by him, and she wanted to apologize, but her throat was still clogged. She was in such a shock that she did not even notice when he stopped at her apartment. The door was open before she could protest and then slammed closed, and she felt her back hit a wall. "K-Kuro…stop!"

He pressed against her, arms trapping her, and she shivered violently, her eyes large, lips trembling, as his eyes finally met hers.

She gasped.

His eyes were _burning_ their way into hers. She wanted to look away from him, but instead, she felt her own eyes burn, sting as the tears began. Her trembling hands moved without her consent and clenched into his sides, grasping the material of his shirt. It was silent, as if one sound would break everything, and she could hear her own hitched breathing. She breathed in and out, trying to gather her wits, but with him so close, it was _impossible_.

"T-This isn't fair…" She repeated what he'd said earlier, but it sounded much more pathetic coming from her mouth, "Y-You can't just do t-_this_ and…and…" She averted her gaze, feeling her heart throb and pulse. "Y-Y-You're being a…a _jerk_…" She practically whispered, her eyes glazed and stinging harshly.

"Yeah?" he breathed down at her, leaning close. She jerked back, but could not escape the sweltering heat of muscle pressed against her. His scent made her mouth dry and her cheeks flame. But she sucked in the smell greedily, grasping it hungrily with her needy little senses. She could not resist him, she'd realized that a long time ago, but _still_…

"K-Kurosaki-san," She whispered, "D-Don't—"

And then he kissed her.

It was a brief kiss, but it was enough to drown out her senses. Her mind blanked as those soft lips pressed firmly – hard – against hers. That frantic need clawed into her, and she felt her throat release a needy sound. She was pathetic, a completely wreck resting in his palms. When his lips left hers, she was almost relieved, but also anticipating more. She leaned forward, as though to catch his mouth with hers _one last time_, but he grasped onto her wrists, tore her hands from his shirt, and hurled her arms over her head. She was familiar with this, but it did not stop her from fighting.

She wiggled against him, "L-Let go!"

He did not reply, simply watched her with _those_ eyes.

"Kurosaki-s—"

He kissed her again. It wasn't like the last one. It was longer. His lips ate at hers, and his teeth bit into her bottom lip. She gasped, reeling backwards, parting for only a second before he followed after her. His tongue delved into her mouth and she felt the violent sparks tear through her body, the sensations he could only create. She wanted her wrists to be free so that she could touch him, run her hands up his waist, to his tense, tight abdominals and finally onto his jaw and grip that hair.

Her body was uncomfortably tight by then. She could not hold in her reactions to his touch. Her thighs pressed together and her most private area began to dampen as he continued his ministrations. Her nipples were hard and uncomfortable and she wished they were closer so that she could _touch_ him, just once. Her frustration grew, a trait that she'd never noticed before, and she struggled even harder.

He released her swollen lips and licked his own, as if to taste her. His gaze was harder, darker, and it melted her from the inside-out. She breathed raggedly, attempting to catch her racing breath and heart, but they both went a mile-a-minute. She stared up at him with teary eyes, trembling lips, and red face.

"…That's not my name," He rumbled. She shivered at his voice – it was low and dark and it made her want to curl against him. "You know my name, Orihime," He leaned down again, his lips a scant away from hers. She thought he would kiss her again, and she thrived for that, but he did not. Instead, he dragged his warm, wet tongue up her heated cheek. She gasped at the sensation, feeling as if explosions were going off inside her, as he moved back again, eyes locked with hers. "You know my name." Tightening his grip around her wrists, he glared down at her, "You _know_ it."

Her kiss-swollen lips opened and closed a few times before she lowered her suddenly heavy head and stared down at their shoes – they were so close together. Shakily, she whispered, "I-Ichigo…"

And she could easily feel something had snapped.

_"A-Ah!" _Her cry erupted from her throat when he released her wrists and snagged his arms around her waist in one fluid movement. She gasped as he made his way closer to her. She obligingly opened her thighs for him and he growled in approval, nestling himself between her legs. "Ichigo…" She whimpered, her hands already wrapping around the back of his neck, nestling into that fine, orange hair, "Ichigo, Ichigo, _Ichigo_…!"

He didn't dive for her lips this time. Instead, she felt a fiery trail of her cheek, down her jaw, and to her neck. She gave an odd wanton cry and wiggled restlessly against him, but he merely tightened his grip. Lifting one large hand, he ducked it under her long curtain of hair and tucked the warm palm on the back of her neck, tilting her head upwards so he could fully taste the velvety skin.

_Stop him, _somewhere – hiding – a part teensy, weensy part of her was telling her to fight back, get away from the man towering over her. Her fragile heart began to shake, crack in the middle, it hadn't experienced such pain in a long time. This reunion between them wasn't sweet at all – it was bordering on rough, _violent_. The other part of her wished to harm him as much as he'd done her. It wasn't fair though, she couldn't hurt him even if she tried.

She was too much in love with him to fight.

She broke from her thoughts when she felt a hand tear underneath her lilac shirt and scorch across her skin. It felt like he was leaving his print on her, and her body couldn't love it any more than it already was. Her heart went into a frenzy and she waited with practiced patience, arching into his touch, and he finally lifted his hand to touch her right breast. She whimpered again, a soft begging noise in the back of her throat, and he obliged by tracing his thumb over the taut nipple.

She gasped so hard she nearly choked. She was mindless now, and he bit into her neck, enough to hurt, but also enough to have her grasping the back of his clothing, fighting for the velvety skin over hard muscles underneath. He tugged off his first layer of clothes, releasing her only for a second to peel it away, and she was able to see his arms at that point. They dove for the kiss simultaneously and Orihime tugged sharply on his orange locks, bringing him closer, but wishing for him to be much farther away from her. She heard, more than felt, her bra coming a loose and it fell between them, along with her shirt, which was tattered with his hands that she loved so much.

"_Orihime_," His voice made her heart race even faster, "_Fuck_."

She sighed with pleasure when he touched her back, placing his palm flat against the pale, supple skin, and she grew even more frantic with her need to touch him. He yanked off his shirt and she only got a glance at the sun-bronzed skin and body of an God before she was pushed even harder against the wall. Her senses swam as he kissed her again, a shock of sensations coursing through her, and she gasped again as he lifted her. There was no more struggle out of her, and she could tell he was satisfied with that.

"_Ichigo_…I-Ichi-go…" She panted against his lips, mouth opening to accept his tongue, hands grasping frantically at his shoulders. It pained her, it truly did to feel so longingly and desperate for something that she couldn't have.

_Love me._

_Love me._

_Love me._

Vaguely, she felt herself sat on top of something, probably the end table next to the entrance of her home. And then he spread her thighs, grabbing up under the knees. Somehow, her skirt had vanished and her panties were a torn mess just a few inches away on the floor. Her teary, blurry gaze was only able to get a glance over Ichigo's strong shoulder and see Sora-nii's smiling picture watching the two from the shrine.

She felt the tears push over and fall down her cheeks. She bit into Ichigo's neck, a strange impulse and he grunted as her arms folded around his neck, nails biting in.

_I'm so, so, so, so, so sor—_

And then he pushed inside of her.

**…**

**…**

_Love me. _

_Love me. _

_Love me. _

**…**

**…**

When it was all over, and Ichigo panted against her swollen lips, her eyes opened, so large and beautiful that it stunned him from his stupor for a moment.

Her mouth moved.

His world screeched to a halt.

He didn't know three simple words could make his entire life turn over.

**…**

**…**

And when she sat there, alone, naked, and in a ball, crying out her sorrows, she asked herself how she could be so stupid, why she chose this path when she knew the outcome, and when did she fall for a man such as him.

Sora-nii's picture watched her from across the room and _smiled_.

It began to rain outside and she began to crumble inside.

**…**

**…**

_"Transferring?!" _

Chizuru, Mahana, Ryo, and Michiru flinched away as Tatsuki began to rampage. They turned away from their lunch, curious, and watched as Orihime and Tatsuki – a few yards away – argue. Well, it appeared as though Tatsuki was the one arguing and Orihime was smiling softly, _sadly_, hands in front of her.

"I'll be fine, Tatsuki-chan."

"No! You won't! You think I don't know what this is about?" Tatsuki raged on, her hands clenched in tight fists, "_He_ did this, didn't he? _He's_ making you leave! _He's_ causing all this _bullshit_ and not evening standing up for his _damn_—"

"No," Orihime murmured gently. Tatsuki trembled. "No. I'm making this decision on my own, Tatsuki-chan." She clasped her hands behind her back and took a step towards the black-haired girl, "Please don't hate me, but I can't stay here anymore." A strange tone was in her voice and Tatsuki was forced to stare her in the eye. Even though her auburn haired friend was smiling, she could see the pain in her eyes, the way she was pleading with her to understand.

Without warning, she wrapped her arms roughly around the girl. Orihime clutched back just as tight, her face buried in her friend's shoulder. For a moment, Orihime thought she felt wetness on her shoulder, but she brushed it off. Tatsuki wasn't the kind of person to cry.

"I'm gonna miss you," the dojo champion whispered.

"Yes, I will miss you very, very much too, Tatsuki-chan. You and the little blue men that always steal my textbooks."

There was a laugh from Tatsuki, and she clung to best friend even tighter.

"B-But we'll still see each other," Orihime chirped softly, "I'll still come by to see you, promise."

"…Yeah." The two parted after quite some time and Tatsuki dragged a thumb under her left eye before turning her face away, "Make sure that idiot Kei protects you in that dump."

Orihime smiled again, "Miyashita isn't all bad, Tatsuki-chan. And I'll be fine. Especially with Kei-kun."

Tatsuki smirked again, it was smaller than her usual one, "Yeah." She repeated lamely. And as she watched the beauty turn away and leave the school, her figure becoming smaller and smaller, she thought sourly,

_Ichigo, you idiot. _

**…**

**…**

Rukia grimaced and stood from the table. Renji subtly watched her, but kept a good grip on his sandwich – he didn't want to lose it to Keigo again.

Rukia was becoming increasingly worried. Not only had Ichigo been acting weird for the last few days, he'd been avoiding her and pretty much everyone in the school. He didn't appear to be sleeping at all and he didn't eat, even when Yuzu packed him leftover curry and rice balls, and Rukia was pretty damn sure he _loved_ Yuzu's curry.

Today, he stood at the edge of the roof, leaning on the rail, and he was tense, hands tight around the rusted rail, Sado a few feet away, accompanying his comrade silently. Tentatively, Rukia stepped by his side and stared out at the view below. There was the group of girls, and they were staring at something. Rukia was quick to follow their line of sight.

Tatsuki was there, alone, fists clenched, and head lowered. When she raised her head, the deep black locks falling over her eyes, Rukia hopped in place, her heart skipping a beat as Tatsuki sent the two the worst death glare she'd ever seen in her life.

"Whoa…" She murmured to herself as Tatsuki whirled around and walked away from the scene. Still, the group of girls remained where they were, confused, and staring after someone.

And Rukia raised her gaze to watch Inoue Orihime leave from the school.

"What the…? Oi," She turned towards Ichigo, "Where's Inoue going? Is she sick?"

Ichigo didn't reply after a few seconds. Before she knew it, he let out a soft grunt and turned away.

"I-Ichigo! Where are you going? Come back!"

The roof's door slammed after him.

**…**

**…**

He twirled his pencil between his fingers, quiet.

The letter was in front of him, spread out, and he reread that messy scrawl of his for the third time,

_Dear Orihime,_

_It's been a month since you left. I wish I could say sor…I wish I could ask what you are doi…I wish I could tell you how I feel…_

His eyes tightened a fraction.

"Onii-chan~ Dinner's ready!"

Quickly, Ichigo balled up the paper, opened his desk's drawer, and placed the paper ball in there with the rest. Flicking off his light, he turned away and out of the room.

_I wish I could tell you how I feel. _

**…**

**…**

"Oiiiiii~!"

Orihime, startled, glanced up, "Oh," She relaxed into a smile, "Kei-kun, what is it?"

He smirked at her, hands tucked in pockets, "Class is over. I want ramen."

She thrust a hand in the air, bouncing a bit, "Hai~!" When they made it outside together, other students were bustling around them. Orihime was still adjusting to her new life at Miyashita, but it wasn't getting better with time. She tried not to think about just last month, and how her heart had been split into two, and how she left everything behind. Just as long as she could move past that, she knew she would be fine.

But the nightmares were bad. They were horribly vivid – too real to be contained. Almost every night, she would dream about Onii-chan's grave, standing in front of it, the rain soaking her, and then she would turn her head, and just as every time he would be there, scowl on his face, long, hard body, and unbelievably beautiful in her miserable world. He would turn away, she would gasp his name, but nothing would come out, and then she would run after him, slipping, tripping, hand outstretched to him, but he would get further and further away until she would awake sweating and sobbing, practically a mess and unable to sleep.

She was pathetic.

"…Hey, did'cha hear me?"

Orihime blinked a few times. Kei was staring down at her, confused and a bit of concern on his face. She felt her face fill up with warmth, "S-Sorry. I'm fine. I was just daydreaming as usual." She could see something pass over his face, but he did not reveal it. Instead, he decided to leave her be – and she was grateful to him. "What were you saying, Kei-kun?"

He grinned widely, "I gotta date."

Orihime's lips parted into a 'o' shape, "Eeeeh?"

"Yep," he was practically beaming now, "She nearly killed me when I asked, but she said yes."

"Who? Who?" Orihime asked anxiously, leaning towards him for a bit more information, "Tell me, tell me~!"

He chuckled, "Tatsuki, of course."

Orihime blinked again and then uttered once more, "Eeeeh?!"

He grinned again, "Surprised?"

"Very!" She nodded vigorously, causing him to laugh again. She laughed along with him. It wasn't until _something_ caught her eye.

_Orange. _

She stopped walking, her eyes growing impossibly larger on her face. And then it _vanished_. Desperately, she darted her eyes all over the area, right where she'd sworn he'd been, but he wasn't and that made her heart throw off again. She tightened her grip around her bag.

_Get a grip, _the smart part of her said, _And don't cry. _

"Orihime? Oi! Kurohime!"

Orihime broke from her stupor, glancing over at the worried Kei, "O-Oh! Sorry!"

He'd also stopped walking and the crowd of students around them began to disperse. Orihime glanced up again, but there was no flicker of the boy she'd come to love.

"Is something wrong?" he asked, concern etched onto his face.

Orihime's eyelids lowered, "No. Nothing at all."

**…**

**…**

_Stupid. _

He cursed himself over and over again.

That was the third time he'd gone to her school, waited for her, wanted to practically yell at her, shake her, make her realize how mad she made him, tell her she couldn't sleep, tell her how much it fucking hurt, but when he saw those hazel eyes every time, that boy beside her, that bright smile, he realized how much he didn't belong.

The grave yard was empty now. Or at least, he'd thought.

"What're you doing here?"

Isshin grinned impishly and held up a peace sign, "Hello, hello, Ichigo, my boy~!"

Ichigo merely grunted in reply. It appeared as though his dad had been here for at least a half-hour. Flowers and offerings were in front of the tombstone and the grass had been cut down some so that her name was revealed.

_Kurosaki Masaki. _

Ichigo felt his stomach twist.

"Hey, mom." He murmured, "How's it been?"

"Your son hasn't been here in a while, has he?" Isshin teased lightly and Ichigo shot him a glare, "He's been too busy with his own problems…" The elder Kurosaki trailed off suggestively, crooking a brow at his son.

Ichigo averted his gaze, "Tch."

It was silent for a few moments and Ichigo could feel that overwhelming emotion building up inside him. and when he decided that he was too nervous and angry to confess, he turned away, only for his father to say,

"You're an idiot, you know."

Ichigo paused in mid-step, but kept his back to his father. He allowed a dry, hard chuckle to slip past his lips, "Yeah. I've been hearing that a lot lately."

"Good," Isshin sighed heavily and Ichigo could imagine him crossing his arms over his chest, "So you know your mistake."

Ichigo turned around so fast, he thought he'd get whiplash. "M-Mistake?"

Isshin slanted him a lazy but somber glance, "Don't pretend. I've seen the letters, Ichigo. What do you think I do when you're not at home?"

Ichigo felt that familiar frustration towards his dad, something he hadn't felt in weeks, "Oh, I don't know, HELP PATIENTS?!"

Isshin cracked a smile, "I was until I noticed you come home one day. You reeked of sex, I tell you." Ichigo glared hard at him, but Isshin continued, "And just a couple of weeks ago, I saw you and Arisawa-chan. She was pummeling you pretty hard. I was wondering if I should intervene, but I convinced myself you must've deserved it."

"…" Ichigo was silent.

"At first, I didn't understand. I thought you got Arisawa-chan pregnant and refused to help her with the baby, but then…after rummaging through your room, I found all kinds of evidence."

"Stop talking like this is a case, Old Man."

"But it is—"

"—Not."

"Anyway," Isshin's expression changed, serious and quiet, "Do you want to talk about it?"

Ichigo stared back at him, hesitant, and then reached up a hand run a hand through his thick messy hair, "I've already fucked it up."

Isshin smirked again, "It's never too late."

Discreetly, Ichigo glanced at his mother's tombstone, and oddly felt her warmth, somehow touching him through her world and to his. Isshin followed his gaze and his smile widened, yet sadly.

"Yeah. I guess it's a little too late for me, but," his smile slowly fell, and he gazed at Ichigo with unreadable, "I don't want that to happen to you. I don't want my son to have the same fate as me."

And Ichigo stared back. Subtly, he felt his resolve strengthen.

**…**

**…**

_Love me._

_Love me._

_Love me._

**…**

**…**

"Well, I have to go now, Onii-chan…B-But please, always know, whatever happens, you'll always be the number one person in my heart."

_Always._

**…**

**…**

Graduation came.

As Ichigo bundled himself into his jacket, the snow outside got heavier, sticking to the ground, and he scowled, annoyed. Sado stood next to him, curious, and Renji and Rukia chose that chance to hurry towards him.

"Ichigo! Where are you going?" Rukia demanded, "It's another party after this."

Ichigo merely shook his head, "Nah. I'd rather just go home, ya know? I'm tired."

Rukia's eyes softened with understanding before she grinned, elbowing him in the chest, "Don't be such a downer. You just graduated." She lifted a hand and pinched his cheek teasingly, "And you've grown up so much this year~"

"What? Shaddup!"

"You're really like a grandpa," Renji nodded along with his new, petite girlfriend.

"No, I'm not."

"All you do is study, go to class, and go home. You're boring," Renji continued on.

Ichigo glared at him. Sado grunted in agreement with Renji. Ichigo was incredulous, "You too, Chad?!"

The giant didn't reply. Instead, he tilted his head to the side curiously, staring at the orange-haired through his curtain of shaggy locks, "…You okay?"

Ichigo smiled gently, "I'm fine. Just tired is all. It's been a long year." His heart ached again at the reminder. Shaking it off, he tucked his hands in his pockets as his friends got quiet around him. Placing a hand on Rukia's head, he grinned, "I'm fine, really. You guys go have fun with that damn prick Ishida and Tatsuki. I'll be at home if you need me."

Rukia tightened her violet eyes, "You sure? Because I could—"

"I'm sure," he reassured her. She sighed in response as Renji smirked.

"Whatever, loser. See you."

Ichigo nodded, "See you, guys."

He turned away and out into the cold.

Rukia groaned, "I can't believe how stupid this whole thing is."

Renji scowled, "You're _still_ on that?!"

Sado watched his friend walk into the snow and out of their sights, "…Good luck, Ichigo."

"You say something, Sado?" Rukia casted him a confused glance. Sado grunted in reply and then fell silent.

Renji shrugged, "Let's get back."

Throwing one more glance over her shoulder, Rukia nodded, "Yeah, let's."

**…**

**…**

The classroom was empty besides the lone student in the back of the room.

Arisawa Tatsuki placed a hand under her chin, and watched her longtime friend tread through the snow.

"And you don't even know," She whispered to him, more than herself, "how much she loves you, baka."

**…**

**…**

_It's cold, _Ichigo thought sourly. Ducking his chin into his dark red scarf, he walked faster. His nose and cheeks were probably red and his hands felt numb. He'd left his gloves at home. Tucking his hands in his pockets, he licked his dry lips.

Maybe, just maybe, this was what was best. He could study and become a doctor, work at the clinic, stay in this town, watch his friends go bigger and higher than he ever could, and watch her blossom, marry, leave and _never look back _and—

_Ow_, he winced internally, and then laughed at himself, _Even the thought fucking hurts._

He walked a few more steps, staring at the empty street in front of him, covered with snow. And when he saw something that did not look like a tree a few feet away, he lazily lifted his gaze.

His heart stopped.

The first thing he noticed was her hair. She'd cut it. It now fell freely over her shoulders. Her bangs were framing each side of her face naturally and she had the two sapphire barrettes attached to one bang. She was even more beautiful over the last five months. She was dressed in a thick, brown jacket with many buttons that made her appear even tinier than she already was. Brightly, she smiled at him, waving a hand.

He simply stared back, too stunned to speak.

"H-Hello, Kurosaki-kun,"

His mouth felt dry. How many times had he dreamt of her saying his name? A hundred?

Slowly, she dropped her hand, but continued to smile softly at him, "I probably look weird, don't I?" She lifted a hand, which was covered by a dark mitten, to touch a lock of amber hair, "Sorry. Change seemed really nice a couple of weeks ago."

"I," he cleared his throat when his voice came out raggedly and breathless, "I like it." For some odd reason, he could not find himself speaking to her normally. It was as he'd forgotten how to. He wanted to know how to make her smile, he wanted to move along with her, watch her laugh and be Orihime, like she was destined to do before he ruined her life.

She stared at him for a few moments before she smiled again. He drank it in hungrily. "I'm glad." It was silent as she dropped her arms to her sides and licked her lips nervously, "A-Are you doing well?"

He almost chuckled at her question. Of course, Orihime would worry over his wellbeing, "Yeah." He said, and he smiled a bit, "I managed to graduate."

"I already knew you could do that, silly," She said, "I always knew you could."

Again, it was silent and a gentle wind brushed against them. The snow fell slowly, softly onto the ground and Ichigo's fists clenched in his pockets as he watched her hazel eyes glance down towards the ground.

"What is it, Orihime?"

Instantly, she looked back up at him at her name and their eyes locked. Something ignited inside of him. He tensed.

"I've been waiting," was all she said. "All this time…I've been waiting."

He didn't know the true meaning of her words, but he hoped they meant what he thought.

"I see…" he murmured, a cloud of smoke leaving his mouth due to the cool temperature.

"And I tried to stop m-myself over all these months, tried to see if I could forget what happened," But, she smiled sadly, "I couldn't and it just made it more painful. Instead of falling out of love with you, I love you even more now."

He glanced away, his body suddenly warmer. He did not know what to say, how to respond to her without looking like an idiot. But, she did not wait for him.

"I'm sorry I stayed away for so long."

He burrowed himself deep in his jacket, "Tch. You can do whatever you want. It's your decision."

Orihime giggled a bit and his ears perked at the sound. She smiled again at him and he wished he could get closer just to see it better.

"I was accepted to a school in America, Kurosaki-kun."

His world stopped. He blinked a few times to stare at her, stunned, and she continued to smile. His mind did the work before his heart could. Was that why she was here? To tell him straight to his face that she was leaving? Or maybe she wanted to be even farther away from him than he could possibly comprehend. Again, he stared at her before the anger began to rise in his belly.

"What?" He breathed.

Orihime refused to look away from him, "It's a very nice school and I've read everything I need. They're expecting me there after New Year's."

His eyebrows came together violently, "Then what the h—"

"But, I declined."

Again, the world seemed to slow down, rotate around him and her, and cause his blood to pound furiously in his body. It was irrational to think so fast, watch her so keenly. He was going to give himself a heart attack. Months ago, when he'd decided that this wouldn't work out, that he didn't really need her in his life, he'd thought he would go crazy from all of it. He wanted her to move on though, get better at things, marry someone that would treat her better than he had. But as he listened to her, he began to wonder if there was anyone else in the world that would.

Still, the frustration was there in his voice. Yet, sometimes, she could make him even crazier without doing anything, "Why?"

She cocked her head to the side curiously, "Hm?"

His scowl came back in full force, "Why would you do that? Go to the damn college, Orihime."

"But I don't want to," she replied, "And why would I do that when the person I love is here?"

He didn't remember where he lost his calm composure, or when he removed his clenched, bare fists from his pockets, or how she could continue to stare at him after everything he did to her. He glared at her, "Stop that."

"Kurosaki-kun—"

"It isn't fair!" He continued, his voice becoming louder and fiercer, "You can go places! Attending a great university, making people happy, meeting your dreams, getting married and…" He tried to unclench his fists, but it was impossible. Still, she continued to stare at him gently. He took a step forward, ready to shake some sense into her, but his body stopped him, "There's a better place for you! Somewhere without me! Somewhere you can—"

"I'm sorry," she whispered and he paused, taking in a breath raggedly, "I'm really, really sorry, Kurosaki-kun. I…I can't do that. I declined their offer. I couldn't sleep, I couldn't think…and you…I wanted to be by your side."

He unclenched his fists and watched her small shoulders hunch inwards.

"It's my decision," she continued and looked him in the eye with a rather fierce expression, "I'll stay with you, no matter what, Kurosaki-kun. I don't think I could ever love anyone as much as I love you. No matter how many times you hurt me and throw me away, I can't stay away from you, and…and…" She took in a deep breath, before she stared at him again, locking eyes with him, "I'll follow you wherever you intend to go, with everything I've got."

He inhaled sharply. His body felt limp and he could see how determined she was, how much she wished to be with him, the way she angled her body towards his, the way her eyes shined with adoration and love. His heart pounded, his body was close to trembling, but of course, being Ichigo, he snorted out a laugh.

Orihime seemed puzzled, tilting her head to the side to stare at him curiously.

He smiled again, a rare handsome smile that made her heart beat furiously.

"Sometimes I wonder why I let this go on for so long."

She was still confused.

To clarify, he held out his hand, "Is it too late to say that I love you, too?" She gasped, and a cold wind blew through sharply, "C'mon. I know it might be a little idiotic, but I want to go with you too. Even if it hurts and you push me away."

Her eyes grew larger, and seemed to _glow_. She was no longer smiling. He watched as she bowed her head, and he was confused with little puffs of smoke weaseled past her lips, and she gasped again and again. He was about to call her name, but then she raised her head and he was stunned to see tears there, falling down her red cheeks.

"Ichigo…" She gasped, "I-_Ichigo_…" They poured heavily, staining her jacket and she raised her hands limply in front of her, as though to touch him, even though he was a few feet away. She her legs moved, and wobbled, as his world seemed to revolve around her as well. "I-Ichigo," She repeated, "Ichigo…!"

His eyes tightened and his body almost trembled under the weight of these emotions. There was a strange lump in his throat as all the sadness, heartache, and fear began to evaporate from him. His fists clenched again.

"What?" His voice sounded odd – thick and a high tone, "What? Why're you crying?!" He took a step, forward, hesitated as she wept, and then ran forward.

He caught her in his arms roughly and they both stumbled backwards before he clutched her to his chest, her hands smashed between them and his arms wrapped around her head and neck. Her scent overwhelmed him and he felt her tears even through all the layers of clothing.

He could hear her, gasping between breaths, broken sobs that scarred him through his entire life, "Love me…Love me…_Ichigo_…"

He tightened his grip almost violently, pushing her wet face into his chest. His eyes stung harshly and his breathing came out in pants, "Don't…cry, Orihime. Don't cry, dammit."

And they clutched each other tight in the snow, crying for their losses and gains, and neither could find themselves more complete than then.

**…**

**…**

_Sora-nii_, she thought, _I will not replace you._

_Mom_, he thought, _I will not give my heart to another. _

But both made exceptions for each other.

**…**

**…**

**Yay~! I'm finally finished. I actually loved how this turned out. I thought I would have to do another chapter, but this turned out nicely. I hope you liked it as much as I liked writing it.****Total C moment. And sorry, more of limes than lemons in this chapter. I was going to finish the lemon, but I don't really think it goes in this story, I might make another piece to go with the story. This story was more about the agony under losing someone and finding someone else who could fill the hole, but still unsure of how to love again. I don't think people really realize how much Ichigo and Orihime go through, behind the tough attitude and smiles, there is still a soul that lost someone very, very important in their life and that's what the story is about. **

**Now, I REALLY need to work on Hidden Screams and I have to beta. Sorry, Sky! Lots of love~! And I took the school advice from Child of the Ashes. She's really good in making a story go forward. **

**Please review. I'd like to know what you thought of this last chapter.**

**-Star**


End file.
